SCP-4902 The Gate
by Farelian
Summary: "When you've seen monsters ripping limbs apart, reality breaking down, and a 7 foot-tall Cthulu that causes orgies, a portal to an alternate reality may seem like every other Tuesday, but trust me, this is a whole different kind of shit. I think dying in the cold mountains of a different world is better than being poofed out of existence." -MTF Operative Lieutenant Richard
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:  
The content relating to the **_**SCP Foundation**_**, including the **_**SCP Foundation**_** logo, is licensed under Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 and all concepts originate from the SCP Wiki ****and it's authors. Some contents and mentions in this fanfiction, being derived from this content, are also released under Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike 3.0. Meaning you can copy, share, adapt, and take inspiration from this story for your work.**

_**Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri **_**is written by Takumi Yanai and is the rightful owner of its contents. This fanfiction is written with no commercial means in mind, just writing this for fun. Please don't sue, or delete this story.**

* * *

**SCP-4902 AKA The Gate**

**Item #: SCP-4902**

**Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures:**

50 meters in diameter tungsten dome layered with exhausted uranium is constructed around SCP-4902, within the walls of the dome, infra-red sensors, heartbeat sensors, and cameras are set up for observation in which case a possible entity traveled through. 2 Ballistic-Blast doors which can be opened remotely for Foundation researchers to conduct experiments is installed on the Northern side of the dome.

Outside the Blast doors, Machinegun nests, makeshift bunkers, and defenses are built and are manned 24/7 with personnel shift changes. This is the first point of defense in case a hostile entity appeared out of SCP-4902 that can be classified as harmful, sniper towers are erected and build surrounding the dome to provide full weapon coverage of the dome and SCP-4902.

when on-site defenses failed to suppress the hostile entities, a nearby platoon attached to MTF Nu-7 (Hammer Down) Is ordered to immediately travel to the compound. Once arrived, they are to eliminate any threats that have appeared from SCP-4902 and prevent from anything to escape the perimeter. If any Foundation personnel or scientists survived the appearance, they are to be sterilized, scanned, and treated for any wounds or trauma that might have been caused by the appearance.

A Nuclear Warhead launch site is built under the compound, in an unsalvageable situation where MTF Nu-7 is unable to secure the compound from hostile entities that appeared from SCP-4902, the nuclear warhead is set to detonate and destroy the compound. A 60 second counter is set to give remaining personnel enough time to evacuate to a safe distance. After the warhead is detonated, a cover story is to be fabricated for the nearby civilian population to cover the warhead's detonation. For example, an Earthquake, A Sinkhole formed that causes an Earthquake or magma activity underground.

After that, a Self-sustaining compound is built surrounding SCP-4902 to give personnel places to rest, researchers a workplace and a lab, weapon maintenance, food and water, and vehicle maintenance and repairs. The compound is self-sufficient, with Solar Panels powering everything in the compound, waste recycling center, sewage treatment plant under the compound, and a greenhouse for growing vegetables. Barracks, 3 Cafeteria, 2 Research Labs, 4 Warehouses and Storages, are built.

The compound expands over 1 kilometer wide, and can sustain 30.000+ Foundation personnel inside, built in a barren, flat desert in Central America, the compound purifies used water and make them fit for consumption and reuse. In an emergency, or not enough water is being purified, the compound is connected to the nearby Government Water Pumping station to provide more water.

Scientists and Researchers to conduct experiments and research on SCP-4902, they will have to wait for 24 hours before permission is given. To avoid casualties from unknown entities that appeared from SCP-4902 when Scientists are experimenting, a 2-hour time limit is in effect. In the 2-hour time, the researchers and Scientists must complete and finish everything they need to conduct and know. No more than 2 hours will be given, after Incident 4902.1 (See down below) No more time will be given in any circumstances or occasions.

For practical reasons, the compound is now designated as Site-19-B for its location is only a few kilometers away from Site 19.

**Description:**

SCP-4902, is a 30 meters wide and 40 meters tall structure purely created from white marbles and granite, with no other anomalous or unknown materials found on the structure's base or pillars. SCP-4902 architecture resembles buildings from Ancient Rome, with the familiar use of Pillars to support the roof, and the triangular-shaped roof. 6 pillars are visible to support the roof of SCP-4902, with a luminescent cyan-blue crystal embedded in each one. On the roof, a larger crystal is embedded on the wall. It is still unknown what these crystals do or its effects on the surrounding area, some theories are made, once said that it might be generators that power SCP-4902.

In the middle of SCP-4902, a dark, dimensional portal lay dormant. It is filled with patterned white dots, making the portal resembles the night sky. Some sort of aura is radiating off from this portal, unknown energy, but seems it doesn't affect humans or animals. Scans show that this aura is a new type of radiation, previously unknown to us. This aura is now designated as Radiation Isotope 1132-4902.

This dimensional portal seems to connect Earth with a different planet possibly millions of light-years away, or it might connect Earth to a different dimension or reality. The portal can transport any kind of objects, solid objects, liquid, animals, humans, and mechanical machinery. This makes us able to conduct drone and robot reconnaissance of the world beyond SCP-4902, once the drone entered the portal, it appeared in a long dark corridor, as it's camera light only illuminates the part in front of it, as anything else around it is still pitch black.

The world beyond SCP-4902 is a planet which conditions are similar to Earth, it's day and night cycle is 12 minutes late than Earth, the lifeforms and wildlife are also similar to Earth, trees such as Oak, Pinus, and others are found in the nearby forest, as Deers, Rabbits, chickens, and a flock sheep are found a few meters away from a copy of SCP-4902 in the other side. But the drone must be recalled after it took some component damage as an arrow penetrated and damaged its radiator.

**Addendum 4902.1: Appearance**

SCP-4902 first discovered when it appeared in Ginza, Japan on the 17th of August 20 ██ SCP-4902 appearance was brought to the Foundation's attention when the Japanese Branch began receiving civilian phone Live Streams of a large Roman structure materialized on an intersection in Ginza. An MTF squad was immediately ordered to intercept and secure the area as a plane carrying Class-A Amnestics was on its way from Foundation controlled airfield in Okinawa to sedate the population as the Japanese Branch began blocking and shutting down civilian live streams from getting posted on the Internet.

The situation became worse as soldiers wearing Roman-era armor and carrying swords and shield began marching through SCP-4902, then a dragon flew out of SCP-4902 and began resting on a nearby building. A helicopter squad was then called to eliminate the threats. It worsens as the soldiers began attacking civilians and riding on their horses cutting down everything and anyone on their path. The cargo plane carrying the Class-A Amnestics was ordered to circle the city in high altitude until the helicopter squad cleared the area of hostiles.

The helicopter squad easily destroyed the threat as their arrows only bounce off the armor, an MTF squad then came in and began cleaning up remaining hostiles in the city as the civilian crowd is now concentrated in the Japanese palace after seeking shelter. The remaining of the Roman soldiers are cleared out as the ones surrendered put under Foundation's custody, then the plane finally releases its payload of Class-A Amnestics gasses on the civilian population in Ginza.

A cover-up story was immediately fabricated, saying that a Roman-fanatics cult was launching a terrorist attack in Ginza and began slaughtering civilians. But before that, SCP-4902 was excavated out of the road and transported back to Okinawa which a Foundation freight ship was waiting to transport SCP-4902 back to the United States where It will be studied further. Then finally the cover story was released, as for the next few days, fake articles are created regarding the fake story to keep the public convinced that it's a terrorist attack and the JSDF successfully repelled the attack.

The survivors are transported back to the United States with SCP-4902 where they will be held for interrogations. The following interview was conducted on the 19th of August, 20██ by Dr. Nicole Sherman after survivors are transported back to the US.

**Interviewer: **Dr. Nicole Sherman

**Interviewee:** 4902 Soldier

**Date: **19th of August, 20██

[BEGIN LOG]

**Dr. Nicole:** Okay, let's clear things up, do you speak English? Or any other languages?

**Soldier: **Quod enim operor non intellego dixisti

**Dr. Nicole: **What language is that? (Aside) Search the language database and bring me someone that can understand it.

**Dr.** ████**:** (Aside) Got it, he's speaking Latin. I'll get Dr. Farelian here as soon as possible. (Leaves the observation room)

**Dr. Nicole:** While we wait (Clears throat) salve, unde venistis?

**Soldier: **Et ego ex Saderan Imperii

**Dr. Farelian:** (Enters the room) I hear you needed my help, Dr. Nicole?

**Dr. Nicole:** Yes, Dr. Farelian. I need a translator; you can speak and understand Latin right?

**Dr. Farelian: **Yeah, I'm quite fluent.

**Dr. Nicole: **Then let's start, can you tell him where he is from and why has he and the army come here.

**Dr. Farelian: **(In Latin) Hey, where are you from? And why did you and your army arrive on these lands?

**Soldier:** (In Latin) I am from the Saderan Empire, I am a soldier conscripted into the Imperial army in an expedition across the gate to conquer more land for the Empire.

**Dr. Farelian:** He's from the Saderan Empire, he is conscripted into the army for an expedition to conquer more land across the gate, I assume that's what they called SCP-4902.

**Dr. Nicole:** Continue asking him questions, I'll write down anything interesting.

[END LOG]

_Dr. Nicole's notes: The continent beyond SCP-4902 is named Falmart by the local citizens and government, and a nation Not-Formally named called The Empire, is occupying 32% of the total land area of the continent with the rest of the continent controlled under vassal states and allied kingdoms. The Empire is the largest nation, both economically and in strength. They gain territories by conquering smaller and weaker nations or tribes. We will need to conduct further interrogations to gain more knowledge of the world beyond SCP-4902._

The survivors are now considered as prisoners of war and are now confined in a small makeshift prison under Foundation control a few hundred meters away from Site-19-B. To ease up interrogations, and break the language barrier, a small Latin-English translation book is produced in masses and it is mandatory for every Foundation personnel in Site-19-B to carry one of these books.

**Addendum 4902.2: **Interrogations

With the translation book distributed to every personnel, staff, scientists, and researchers, interrogation sessions began as researchers and scientists seek permission to interrogate every single soldier that is under Foundation custody.

**Interviewer: **Dr. Rudolf Dan

**Interviewee:** Imperial Officer

**Date:** 22nd of August, 20██

[BEGIN LOG]

(The Imperial Officer is tied down onto a chair, struggling to get out)

**Dr. Dan: **(Opens translation book) Okay, can you inform about the military capabilities of your empire?

**Officer: **(Growls in anger) The Empire has the strongest military! You barbarians won't stand a chance once they send reinforcements through the gate!

**Dr. Dan:** (With a surprised look) Okay, a little rude. Can you describe in detail, the capabilities of your empire?

**Officer:** The Empire is led by the almighty Emperor Molt Sol Augustus! Under his rule, the Empire thrived and crushed those below us. You and your nation will follow and subjugate under his rule.

**Dr. Dan**: (Nodding) Hmm… Continue…

**Officer: **We also have tens of vassals that can lend their troops to aid the Empire, with the Empire's military and they combine, we will be unstoppable! You all will be crushed, and you will become slaves to work in our mines as your builders build the tall towers and your blacksmiths create your weapons, with them, we will thrive and prosper.

**Dr. Dan:** I don't think the circumstances support your dreams, you are far from the city you attacked.

**Officer: **(Yelling) Then we shall return! With you bow down to our knees while begging for mercy as we enslave you all!

**Dr. Dan: **And… How long has the Empire thrived and prosper?

**Officer: **Hundreds of years ago! With pride, honor, courage, and strength we stand against our enemies and crush them under our might! No one can challenge the Empire's might!

**Dr. Dan: **(Sighs) Okay, that's enough from you. (Leaves the room as security enters)

**Officer:** (Struggles to get out as security began taking him) Let me out from this! As a noble! I demand you all release me from this prison! (With a smack of a baton, the officer fell unconscious)

[END LOG]

_Dr. Rudolf Dan's Notes:_ _Except for a few yelling of pride and honor, the leader of the Empire is Molt Sol Augustus, an Emperor of the Empire. I also collected information that the Empire has formed hundreds of years before SCP-4902 appeared, and their dream of enslaving and conquering us._

It is to be noted that the Saderans have brought other living and sentient humanoids through SCP-4902, a few species can verbally communicate for example the Bunny Warriors and Wolf Tribe, but the rest can only scream and yell, that is the Pigmen, Goblins, Ogres, and Trolls. All of these humanoids come from Fantasy, which makes every scientist baffled and confused as of how these creatures from Fantasy appear in real life.

Foundation researchers have conducted closed interrogations with the humanoid entities that can verbally communicate, with Scientists in the field of Evolution, Bio-Engineering, Cryobiology asks all sort of questions to determine of how and when these humanoids evolved into such state which they can communicate and have the abilities of the animal they are based upon. The Bunny Warriors is a species of Bunny Humanoids mainly based on the female gender, they possess hearing abilities just like a normal rabbit, with the addition of Bunny Ears replacing the normal human hearing apparatus, the Ear. Fur covers their bodies such as a rabbit, when compared to one another, the fur of the Bunny Warriors is very similar to a normal rabbit's fur.

All traits a rabbit has is also possessed by the Warrior Bunnies, increased agility and endurance, an enhancement to its senses like the nose for sniffing out fumes, all seem to have by them. The case is the same with the Wolf Tribe, Fur covers their bodies just like a wolf does, increased strength, speed, endurance, and agility just like a wolf, and enhanced hearing capabilities. But the strange part is, that the Imperial Officers and Soldiers of the Empire looks and treat them as 'lesser races' with the Wolf Tribe used as frontline warriors and a tool for carrying heavy cargo, and the Bunny Warriors used as entertainment and sexual pleasure.

With this, the world beyond SCP-4902 is having a cultural shock as Humanoid species are being exterminated and used by the Empire. Only a matter of time until the last of these different Humanoid Species goes extinct and the world beyond only lived in by Humans.

_Notes from Dr. Jack Bright After Conducting Interrogations: Rape is legal, as well as slavery. [EXPLITIVE] man, can't think of a worse country than them. Requesting permission in getting my chainsaw cannon back and go through SCP-4902?_

_Answer from Dr. Kyle to Dr. Jack Bright's request: Hell no._

**Incident 4902.1:**

At 2:32 PM PCST Dr. Terrence and Dr. Kenneth are currently conducting experiments on SCP-4902 when suddenly the portal of SCP-4902 became active as a sudden burst of Radiation Isotope 1132-4902 is detected emitting off from SCP-4902. Dr. Kenneth and Dr. Terrence retreated immediately informing the site defenses leaving their equipment behind inside the dome of SCP-4902. 12 minutes later, 4 humanoid entities wearing brown and dirty cloaks are detected by the infra-red sensors and heartbeat sensors within the dome.

The 4 entities began fiddling with the equipment Dr. Terrence and Dr. Kenneth was using beforehand, this includes a radiation scanner, several test tubes carrying radioactive substances, metal prongs, and radiation suits. The blast doors then opened remotely as a team of 6 MTF Unit Kilo-10 (First Response) entered the dome startling the 4 entities. One of the 4 humanoid entities materializes a wand that forms a barrier of dirt and sand blocking Kilo 10's path as cameras saw the 4 entities gather the test tubes and hazmat suits. As the time of Field Engineers and Kilo-10 cleared the dirt and sand, the 4 entities have retreated through SCP-4902 carrying all the equipment Dr. Terrence and Dr. Kenneth left behind inside the dome.

This event has put the site on high alert as Kilo-10 is put on standby right next of the dome ready to interfere anything that comes through SCP-4902 again, snipers get ready to engage with the outside dome defenses gets ready for engagement with hostile entities. 10 entities then emerged from SCP-4902 as Kilo-10 interfered and engage the enemy. Kilo-10 lured the 10 entities outside the bottleneck blast doors of the dome, once lured outside, the dome defenses opened fire ultimately killing the 10 entities with 5.56 mm and 7.62 bullets.

After searching the bodies, the equipment Dr. Kenneth and Dr. Terrence left behind was nowhere to be found. The two of them are then put under Room Arrest as they are not allowed to conduct experiments and research for 7 days and locked inside their quarters, as site personnel investigates this incident further.

In the end, site personnel concluded that this was only a scouting party, and not an effort to take back the gate. The enemy got their hands on the equipment the two researchers left behind and might begin studying the substance and hazmat suits. But with the level of technology the Empire possesses, it is highly unlikely or impossible that they will experience a breakthrough in nuclear technology.

Following the incident, Dr. Kenneth is then interviewed by Dr. Nicole Sherman, now Head of SCP-4902 Research.

**Interviewer: **Dr. Nicole Sherman

**Interviewee: **Dr. Kenneth

**Date:** 24th of August, 20██

[BEGIN LOG]

**Dr. Nicole: **I need you to explain your actions

**Dr. Kenneth:** Look, I'm sorry okay! I panicked and… and I forgot to gather the equipment, you can ask Terrence!

**Dr. Nicole:** That's not a good enough reason, you do know that what you left behind is Uranium-232 right? And you left 20 grams of it.

**Dr. Kenneth:** Yes, I know that, but what's the big deal!? They can't harness the power of Uranium in their current level of technology, right?

**Dr. Nicole:** You might just contaminate the world beyond SCP-4902 with radiation, those 4 soldiers will bring them back to the Empire's capital leaving a trail of gamma radiation endangering everyone near! (Sighs) They will start examining the Uranium, leaving their physicists vulnerable to gamma radiation and as well it's population, you understand?

**Dr. Kenneth:** I… I understand, Dr. Nicole. I realize that my action might jeopardize the Foundation's future operations.

**Dr. Nicole:** Not only we have to understand the world beyond SCP-4902, we now need to find a runaway Uranium-232 in a continent that expands over 13000 km2 (opens the door) You and Terrence are now under Room Arrest, you are not to leave your quarters for 7 days, disobey and you will be demoted. (leaves interview room)

**Dr. Kenneth:** Oh… Man…

[End Log]

**Secure, Contain, Protect**


	2. Don't Blink, Don't Breath, Run

**Don't Blink, Don't Breathe, Run…**

**Site 19, 19:27 PM**

"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid class containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated."

That night, Site 19 experienced a containment breach like nothing it experienced before. The night where many scientists, guard personnel, Class-B Personnel died, the night that will haunt the Foundation archives, forever…

**Site 19, 20:20 PM**

"SCP-106 HAS BROKEN OUT OF THE FACILITY AT GATE A. FIRE THE H.I.D TURRET IMMEDIATELY! Do NOT let it across the bridge!"

**Site 19, 20:22 PM**

"SCP-682 have broken out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW! I repeat: SCP-682 is out of the facility. All available helicopters and MTF Unit to gate B NOW"

The night, where all hell broke loose. Where all of the monstrosities, anomalies, and creatures have broken out of its cage, and burn the world to the ground.

**Site 19, 20:30 PM**

"MTF Unit Nu-7 this is control, give me a sitrep with SCP-682."

"Sir we're firing everything we got at it! It's not going down! SHIT! PULL BACK! FUCK!"

"Nu-7, respond…"

"SIR, OUR BATALLION IS WIPED OUT, REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS! FUCK! (Screams)"

"Damnit… Activate the Alpha Warheads."

**Site 19, 20:31 PM**

"We're detonating the Alpha Warheads in T minus 90 seconds. All personnel are advised to board the nearest helicopter or enter the nearest blast shelter immediately."

**Site 19, 20:32 PM**

"We are unable to detonate the Alpha Warheads for unknown reasons. All helicopters and MTF units go back to Gate B immediately. Capturing SCP-682 is now our number one priority."

We never fully recontain the SCPs that breached containment, some are still roaming around out there, free to do any damage and harm to anything that gets in their way.

**Site 19, 20:35 PM**

"Sir… SCP-682 has successfully been sedated, attaching it to a helicopter for recontainment."

"Great job, secure the perimeter for stragglers."

"Copy that sir-" (Large footsteps) "SIR! THE THING HAS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS"

"WHAT!? Sedate it immediately!"

(Roaring) "SHIT! THE HELICOPTER, LOOK OUT IT'S GOING DOWN-"

"Lambda-6 report!"

"…."

"SHIT! (Speaking in the background) I WANT VISUALS ON THAT GODDAMN LIZARD!"

* * *

**Site-19-B**

In one of the watchtowers guarding SCP-4902, two guards, casually looking over the horizon. "Hey man, take a look at that." One of them said to the other while pointing at something.

"What? Is that… Smoke?" He said seeing the plume of smoke rising over the horizon.

Their radio turned alive, and a man started speaking, but the audio is full of static and cut every now and then. "This is watchtower 3, what is the matter over?" The guard wielding the radio said.

"Site… 19… breached… CP-682… Eading over… 19-B" The man over the radio said.

"What? What did he say?" His counterpart asked him

"Something about Site 19, and then something about a breach?"

"Oh god… We have to alert everyone."

Before any one of them are able to go down the ladder, a helicopter is flying towards them, with a trail of smoke coming from its engines. The rotors look very loose as if it's going to detach at any moment, soon enough, the rotors detached from the body of the helicopter and come flying towards the watchtower. "OH SHIT- "The rotors sliced the watchtower in half, making it tumbling down to the ground as the body of the helicopter exploded in the distance.

The Site went full panic, the alarms blared, as the Site Director announced something over the speakers. "Site 19 is experiencing a facility-wide containment breach, SCP-682 is heading to this location right now, get to your posts, and engage SCP-682 when in range. Reinforcements are arriving soon." Every guard, stationed MTF Operatives go to the walls for defending the facility as helicopters go to the skies providing air support and air recon.

Sounds of sand being stepped on by something big, is approaching them. "Got Visuals on SCP-682! East Wing!" An MTF Operative reported over the radio, men started to run to the East wing to reinforce the walls there. Auto-Turrets are quickly set up and LMG's are being mounted on the walls. As the beast getting closer, it roars, demoralizing some of the new recruits, but the veterans are still strong. "OPEN FIRE!" An order called out over the radio, the entire East Wing lit brightly in the night as bullets leaving a trail of tracers, and the sound of gunfire fills the quiet of the night.

The beast is getting hit everywhere, it's legs, body, head, but it's not stopping. "AIM FOR THE EYES! STALL IT!" Snipers started shooting the eye of the beast, its eyes got shot, blinding it, and it let out a screeching roar. The beast stopped, and protect its eyes as it recovers. An attack helicopter armed with 6 hellfire missiles, does a bombing run on the beast, without taking any chances, the men at the walls kept shooting at the smoke created by the Hellfire missiles.

They kept shooting and shooting and shooting, trying to stall it until reinforcements arrive with the sedative strong enough to render it unconscious. But they began to run out of ammo, the auto-turrets stopped firing and started making clicking sounds indicating that it ran out of bullets, same with the rifles, one by one, their rifles stopped firing as they ran out of bullets in their magazines. The smoke clears out, and they stopped firing.

The beast, is still alive, although heavily injured. "We failed…" One operative said in despair, as he knows, that the lizard, is able to regenerate lost tissue and injuries very fast. The Site Director, overseeing the battle using a drone, and wipes his face, he has two options, one, evacuate the Facility, leaving SCP-4902 defenseless, two, wait for reinforcements. He knows that waiting for reinforcements will result in heavy casualties of guard personnel and valuable MTF operatives.

He activates the mic, and broadcast his orders over the speakers. "All scientists and researchers, board the nearest helicopter and evacuate the facility. You are vital assets to the Foundation and cannot risk your lives. For Military personnel, stay, and stall SCP-682 with anything you have left." He deactivates the mic, and return to watching the battle.

Scientists hastily pack up their research equipment and documents and began running to the helipads as 3 transport helicopters are waiting to pick them up. One by one, scientists and researchers began to board the helicopters, the helicopters lift off, and head for the nearest secure Foundation facility in the area.

The men on the wall, just watched, in despair and loss, watching the beast heal its wounds, and got back up, strong as ever. A recruit opens his mouth "We can't give up! There's got to be something we can-" He got cut as a veteran MTF operative patted him on the shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do kid, it's fucking invincible." The operative said. The lizard roared, as it has returned to its full strength, it started charging the East Wing wall, personnel ran away as the beast penetrated the wall with its nose, and destroyed it, the beast is inside the facility. But instead of its usual doings, hunting and preying on humans, it started to headbutt the dome of SCP-4902, headbutting, scratching, and ripping open the dome, revealing SCP-4902.

It starts to enter SCP-4902, leaving a trail of destruction and blood. Its tail began to disappear into the dark void and disappears into the portal.

* * *

An emergency meeting is called inside the O5 Council Meeting Chamber, 12 highly important individuals gathered around a round table projecting reports and camera feeds of Foundation personnel fighting the anomalies that have broken loose. One screen shows the SCPs that has been successfully recontained, SCP-106, SCP-035, SCP-939-54, SCP-939-86, SCP-066, SCP-079, SCP-173, SCP-372, and the list goes on. Except for two SCP's, SCP-682, and SCP-049, status on both SCP's are "Escaped"

Seeing this makes the O5 rub their faces in disbelief, at least, they know where SCP-682 escaped into, SCP-4902 but as for the location of SCP-049, it is still unknown. "This is an absolute disaster, what exactly causes the containment breach?" O5-2 asked the rest.

"SCP-079… Somehow it has access to the Site Remote Door Control Systems, releasing all sentient and dangerous SCPs from their containment cell." O5-5 answered the question, the possibilities of SCP-079 accessing the Remote Door Control System are almost impossible, the RDCT is protected with 5 layers level-5 Firewall, and security system with a code that changes every 2 hours. "Perhaps, someone, let it in." He continues.

"What do you mean?"

"In order to bypass all the 5 layers level-5 security systems, you will need the code. Of course, the code is generated in a separate server and can only be viewed by the Site director, RDCT controller personnel, and MTF Control. I speculated that there is a traitor, that gave SCP-079 the randomly generated code, and let it access all the doors inside the facility." He explained, even though sound ridiculous that a traitor is inside the RDCT Controller Personnel, it is a plausible explanation of how SCP-079 accessed the mainframe.

"It's not the time to discuss who caused the containment breach, we need to focus on locating SCP-049, and recontain SCP-682 from across SCP-4902," O5-1 said.

"Agreed, we need to locate the two at once before they cause any heavy damage to the world."

* * *

**2 Days Later, 20:39 PM, Site-19-B**

Rows of MTF Operatives, Tanks, and vehicles stand in front of SCP-4902, with multiple Mobile Task Force units working together side by side for the first time. MTF Beta-7, MTF Epsilon-6, MTF Nu-7, and CBRN Units line up in front of the gate, ready to recover SCP-682, and recover the lost Uranium Capsules previously stolen by Empire scouts. General Marcus, is the one in charge and leading the operation, this will be one of the largest SCP Recovering efforts the foundation ever done with 12.000 MTF Operatives, 30 tanks, 700 vehicles, and construction equipment.

Several previously unknown MTF Units are also participating in this recovering effort, MTF Lambda-3, its members were taken from the Top Secret XXth Cadian Division. MTF Gamma-4, an MTF unit specializes in aerial reconnaissance and Air support with their air assets such as Jets, drones, helicopters, and a vast array of highly advanced stealth bugs. With these extra searching efforts, finding SCP-682 will be a lot easier.

The previous day was filled with reconnaissance operation of the lands across. It's a massacre, the Empire Garrison is completely destroyed with mutilated limbs and bodies scattered everywhere and a large trail of dirt and blood leads to the snowy mountains in the distance, the drone cannot completely follow the trail as its distance was too long and the battery is getting low. As for the other drones, they spread out to identify any more destruction that might have been caused by SCP-682, but nothing, the beast just kept on walking to the mountains without hunting any other lifeforms. This behavior is very unusual, SCP-682 hates all kinds of life, humans, animals, even might go about and destroy entire forests.

General Marcus started his speech. "Alright, you all know what we'll be facing, SCP-682 and a primitive civilization. Orientation already gave you enough information, go in, secure an FOB, and hold our position until the FOB is constructed." General Marcus is a laid-back man, don't want to be formal, but his goofy behavior always lifts up everyone spirits. "Alright, let's go." Drivers started their vehicle's engines and MTF Operatives entered their designated unit vehicles.

Marcus entered the Command APC on the back of the column, relaxing right next to his Second-in-Command, Captain R, currently commanding the column. "Lead Tanks move forward, the rest follow." The column moves forward entering SCP-4902, they are greeted by the never-ending dark void surrounding them. Their typically black vehicles make It harder for drivers to identify how far is the vehicle in front of them, fortunately, their headlights are enough to light up the area.

The tanks kept driving onward, without stopping for anything, drone reconnaissance said that the Imperial garrison on the other side should have been destroyed by SCP-682, that makes constructing the FOB much easier as they did not have to put up heavy security for the Combat Engineers and Heavy construction equipment.

"This is Nu-7 Lead Tank Squadron to all units, we see the exit, prepare for defensive formation." A tank commander said over the radio. The light at the end of the tunnel kept getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Once they're through, they are greeted by blinding sunlight, once their eyes recover from the sudden flash of the sun's rays, they are met by a beautiful view, green grass, patches of flowers, a forest off in the distance and the air blowing on the grass. "This is Lead Tank Squadron, we are through, getting into positions now." The tanks set up positions around a replica of SCP-4902, creating a defense perimeter.

The rest of the column of the vehicles appeared out from a copy of SCP-4902, MTF Operatives exited their vehicles and joined up beside the tanks to finish the defense perimeter. Combat Engineers quickly start their work on constructing an FOB (Forward Operating Base) For now, tents will do. Until heavy construction vehicles are sent through, they won't be able to set up proper buildings. Besides, it's just a recovering effort, they will not be staying for a long time.

General Marcus stepped outside of his command APC and looked around this new world. "Not bad, the air is great, but not a lot of Oil Rigs here." He jokingly said to himself.

From within the command APC, Captain R criticized the general's opinion. "It's not like we're the US Army invading some Middle Eastern country." He said to Marcus.

"Hey, I was joking."

* * *

** Imperial Senate, Sadera.**

"Your majesty! 2 days ago, a giant beast the size of a flame dragon appeared out from the gate and destroyed the Alnus Garrison! With that, the Empire has lost 66% of her military power! What will your majesty do in this time of crisis!" Marquis Casel said to Emperor Molt Sol Augustus with a clear tone. Throughout his life as a noble, he is always worried about the Empire's collapse, and in this scenario, he's not changed. "The expedition through the gate has proven disastrous as survivors of the expedition reported flying metal Pegasus and metal Elephants completely obliterated their ranks! Yet, none of them speaks of a large lizard-like beast the size of a flame dragon!" He continued.

"Settle down Marquis Casel." Molt answered calmly in his seat. "Yes, although it has seemed that our military advantage is destroyed, that is not the problem, is it not?" Nobles in the building started to get confused about what emperor Molt is saying. "At times where the Empire is at a brink of collapse, the Emperor, the senate, and the people of the Empire unite and even get stronger from it, dear Marquis. Besides, I'm sure that the Senate rather not squabble and debate while letting the capital gets destroyed by a wild beast from the gate."

"Then we shall kill it!" A Senator speaks out from across the room. "We will muster our armies and charge into battle, killing the beast!" He confidently shouts.

"Are you mad!?" Another Senator protests. "The beast is the size of the Flame Dragon! We cannot kill it by using conventional tactics!" He protested.

Then, the Senate building erupts into chaos as Senators debate with each other, sending insults, explanations, and tactics towards each other. Molt grows agitated, he held out his arm, with the Senators notices the Emperor's gestures, the building quickly quiets down. "This is not the time to squabble, we must act! Send messengers far and wide as far as their horses can go, tell them that the Empire need their help and we need them right now, with the help of our allies, we can rebuild our army, and kill the beast as well secure the gate once more for another invasion in the future!"

The Senators claps and cheers in the fascination of the Emperor's resolve of the situation, only does he know, the fight will end with the collapse of the Empire.

* * *

**Sooo sorry for disappearing for almost 2 months now, I got a new computer and started writing the story there but the computer broke the day I bought it, send it back for repairs, and got it back a few days ago.**

**I'm going to cut the act where I impersonate being the Administrator, the O5 got real mad in the previous story, so send in suggestion calling me by my Penname. This story is going to focus on military operations the Foundation will do in Falmart, but will still contain our lovely Dr. Farelian, as well as the chaotic Dr. Bright.**

**It's a short chapter, hope you all like it, and bye…**


	3. Chapter 3: Invisible Force

**Making Camp, For the Journey Ahead.**

With the arrival of Heavy Construction vehicles such as bulldozers, forklifts, and mobile cranes the base is now surrounded by thick Titanium, exhausted-uranium layered walls. This upgrade will keep the primitives from breaking anything inside the base, as inside the walls, the construction of proper buildings has started. This mostly includes General Marcus's office, R&D Building, Medical Bay, and Armories. Soldiers can't always carry their weapons on themselves every day, and they need showers too, so a water pumping station is being constructed nearby to pump water to the showers.

MTF Gamma-4 already started drone reconnaissance of the nearby regions, to the East, there is a big body of water most likely a sea, to the south, a series of mountain ranges covers the land. SCP-682's trail is going to the Northern Snowy mountains. Villages and towns have been located North of the FOB, marked as Points of Interests for Foundation operations regarding the local primitive population. And resources, drones fitted with mineral, and ore scanner have detected a large amount of oil and uranium in the southern mountains, establishing a mining outpost will be beneficial for the Foundation's wallet in gasoline and oil for the operation.

Developing and building the base to the very best is the Foundation's current objective, we need to make the base self-sufficient, and environmentally friendly in order to not destroy the ecosystem. With those reasons, solar panels have been brought through for power production of the base, we can't exactly just build a nuclear power plant, as the size would be too large. Other than that, a runway is also being build and an airport with several hangars, this can bring jets into the action and provide air support.

Overall, the FOB is ready for long-term operations, with renewable energy powering everything, and a water-pumping station being built to bring fresh water to the FOB, it's able to sustain personnel for an estimated time of 3 years. That is when we still haven't catch SCP-682, that slippery lizard with its abilities and shitty plot armor. Catching it will be hard as it is intelligence, and can regenerate faster than a bacteria mitosis. And with it situating on the northern icy mountains, getting personnel up there is going to be hard as well.

Despite all of the difficulties, MTF Unit Lambda-3 has already started to form up plans for their unit to go on a scouting mission to the Northern snowy and icy mountains and track down SCP-682, but with the lack of current geopolitical and environmental information about the land here, their plans cannot be set into motion. So, in order for them to put their plan to track down SCP-682 in the Northern Mountains to happen, they set up another plan, approach the local populace and ask them for information about the land, weather patterns, maps, a star chart if possible. With the lack of satellites, GPS and other equipment that needs them cannot operate, meaning, traditional navigation techniques have to be used.

Scientists have been brought over as well, tasked in learning more about the environment, they will go out on recon missions to gather samples of the wildlife in order to identify any possible unknown diseases that might infect the entire Division. This is great, coincidentally, MTF Unit Lambda-3 already plan to launch recon missions of the area to identify possible ambush positions, weak points they can exploit, and get the local populace out of harm.

MTF Nu-7 won't be able to help with the mission as their unit consists mostly of tanks, APC's and IFV's and their current mission are to defend the FOB from primitive attackers. Gamma-4 will be able to help with their drones to provide air cover, some good luck there for Lambda-3. And so, plans are made, in a tent, commander of MTF Unit Lambda-3, Captain Rimmy, meet with the head of Gamma-4. "So, here's the plan mate, you and your drones will scout out the villages we'll be visiting, that includes this one, this one, and this one." He points out the villages on the map in front of them provided by Gamma-4. "Identify any possible ambush points, monitor the villager's movements for a day to see if they could pose any threat to my operatives."

"Affirmative, what else you need?" Head of Gamma-4 asked Rimmy for confirmation. "We got those new drones with the machine guns on it, want some of those to cover you guys?" R&D has successfully developed an attack drone, fitted with an Automatic Gun, unlike UAV's, these drones can support soldiers on the ground beside them.

Rimmy considered it, but they'll just be facing some local primitives, no need. "Nah, we'll be fine." The both of them continue, discussing logistics, time of day the operation will begin, and how many teams. Informed by Rimmy, there will be 6 individual teams visiting different locations on the map. They will bring several SRA in their team, SCRAMBLE Gear, Kant counters, and captured VERITAS equipment from GOC skirmishes against the Foundation.

They were about to finish with their meeting until the alarm blared and a voice calls out from the Intercom. "Attention all personnel, Primitive hostile forces have been identified, stay on high alert." Nu-7 operatives get into their posts, trenches, and vehicles immediately. Rimmy and Head of Gamma-4 rolled their eyes.

Rimmy talks to Head of Gamma-4. "Seriously, I can't understand this shit! They're just primitives! What are they going to do? Make the entire base disappears from thin air?" He complained, his argument is correct though, these are just primitives they are facing, no need for heavy countermeasures to repel their attack.

Gamma-4 shook his head in disagreement. "Can't take any chances, my Aussie friend, this is a new world we're in. Reality-benders might even be common in this world." He explained to Rimmy, this IS a new world, Reality-benders, and wizards might be common. With the appearance of dragons or more specifically wyverns in the attack on Ginza, wizards being a real entity is not too far-fetched. "Anyway, we already discussed everything right? I'll have my drone operators scope out the villages you mentioned." He said to Rimmy while getting out of the tent, he turns his head. "You prepare your Operatives; we'll start once this entire thing blows over." He leaves the tent, leaving Rimmy to clean up the tent all by himself.

Personnel immediately got into positions, with Commanders of each MTF Unit participating in the operation gathered inside a newly built concrete building, with a large tv screen in front of them showing live footage of a drone that is sent out to gather info on the enemy. "Ridiculous, they still haven't given up after everything they went through?" Division leader of Nu-7 commented on the enemy forces.

"Well, ironically, we're the same." Codename: Quebec leader of MTF Beta-7 answered. "We went through hell and back trying to contain and understand SCP's, yet, we still haven't given up on our motives."

Division leader glances over, and look embarrassed. "Well… My point is, they still haven't realized that this is a meaningless battle. They won't stop us, they won't defeat us, but they still try."

"Why are we even gathering here? Let Captain R manage the defenses!"

"Yeah, why are we gathering here anyways?"

"You look there." He points at something on the screen. "That flag and that one tell me if they're different."

"They are, does this mean?" Quebec said, holding his chin.

"The Empire has called for aid."

"And? What are you trying to say?"

"I- ugh… Nevermind, let's violate the Geneva Conventions then."

"YES! My favorite!" Division leader yelled pumping his hand to the air.

**2 Hours Later**

It has been two (2) hours since the primitive forces have been identified, everyone is on edge. We caught several of their scouts trying to scope out the base, we dealt with them very easily. And now, it might be a real attack, drone operators reported soldiers to stand in line and formation ready to attack the FOB. Luckily, Nu-7 has brought through SPG's to help with the defense, this will be a quick and painless battle, well, for us that is.

"Enemy forces marching forward." An Observer reported over the radio, the SPG's ready their guns, their barrels pointing straight at the sky. "enemy forces in the range of artillery in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!" The guns fires, sending High-Explosive payload towards the enemy. The SPG's change their trajectory to cover the entire area, and fires again. It's raining fire, the first round exploded, destroying their ranks and routed them into disarray. As the rain of fire continues, screams of pain and yelling echoes throughout the hill of Alnus, limbs, and heads torn apart from bodies, some completely disintegrated, either way, it's an easy victory. "Enemy forces annihilated."

Operatives ease up their grip on their weapons, some let out a sigh of disappointment. Some were really anticipating an interesting fight when brought into a new world, their expectations were too high when orientation said Dragons and wyverns exists, thinking that they will have a heroic fight against a large fantasy lizard, technically we already have a large fantasy lizard, we're trying to recapture it right now.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Site 17.**

Site 17, Agent Terry walked the halls leading to SCP-343's chamber. In his hand, is a clipboard filled with documents regarding SCP-4902 and the recent events that have taken place there. He is ordered to ask SCP-343 about SCP-4902, anything, from its history, to its purpose. SCP-343 "God" Has been very useful, his information has helped the Foundation with a lot of things from the past decade, so they hoped he can help them with this matter too.

He finally arrives, he stands before the door and enters. He is greeted with a cell completely furnished in up-scale, Old English style, complete with a roaring fireplace. SCP-343 is spotted sitting next to the fireplace, drinking tea and reading a book. "Excuse me, mind if I come in?" Terry asked politely.

SCP-343 noticed Terry and put down his book and cup of tea. "Yes! Of course, sit down I'll prepare you another cup of tea." Terry sat down on the couch, as God places a teacup on the table in front of him and snapped his fingers, immediately, tea materialized inside the cup. "Now, what are your questions for today? I see you bring many documents regarding the Gate!" Terry smiled first, and look through the documents.

"Thank you for the hospitality as always." He thanked God; god nodded. "I have a few questions I would like to ask; you already know what these questions are about." God nodded.

"The Gate or you people call SCP-4902. I'm sorry to tell you that, I do not have any affiliation in the creation of the Gate." Terry tilts his head.

"How so?" Terry asked. "We thought you created everything in the universe?"

"That is correct my child, but I do not create everything, some are created by you, Humans. cars, I do not create that, all man-made objects are not created by me. And the Gate is one of them, it is created by another entity."

"And what is that entity?"

"Hardy, humans will say that she is a goddess, like ones in Greek mythology. But she is real. I created her and her other companions to let them take control of a single world to see what they will do."

"Wait a minute, do you mean a Planet? Like ours?"

"Yes, like Earth, similar to Earth. I let those fools to have control of everything on the Planet, an experiment you may say. Like all imperfect beings, they all have their own opinions on the matter. Hardy wanted to turn the world into a hellish wasteland, Emroy wanted to make an unstable world where civilizations will turn on each other and wage war for his enjoyment and entertainment. Some of them have good intentions, but I know the evil inside of them.

That's why I limited their powers, they can affect the world, but it will cost them energy, and their energy is gathered from their follower's prayers. I heard that Hardy is gaining followers, that will be troublesome." He explained to Terry, Terry writes everything down on a piece of paper he brought along with him, this is crucial information. "Once in a decade, Hardy will open the gate to a new world, bringing more lifeforms to the world they watch over. And looks like she has connected it to Earth"

"Are these entities dangerous?"

"Yes, but no at the same time. They can affect the world, but to blink an entire city out of existence require their entire life force. Your base of operations is fine. But I must warn you, catch SCP-682 from Falmart, and quickly, that abomination will destroy all life on that continent if you don't capture it."

"We are trying sir, but it's position make it hard to approach."

"Then bring out all of your weapons, tactics, and contraptions to make it easier. Its escape is not your fault, I still trust the Foundation to recapture SCP-682."

"Thank you for believing in us." Terry finished the tea. "If you don't mind, I still have several more questions in my mind regarding the subject, may I stay for a little longer?"

God answered with a smile. "Of course, you can have all the time you need."

* * *

**Back To the FOB**

At this time, the base is preparing for a second attack. Ammunition is being brought to the defense perimeter, and SPG's refill their ammo stock. Foundation Military experts gathered around a table with the map of the area and started to speculate where and when the enemy is going to attack next. General Marcus is not brought along as he is going to complain and joke around, they speculated that the enemy will go for another frontal charge, their naïve and primitive brains will attempt another frontal attack to see if it will work again.

And so, SPG's are pointed towards the already corpse covered land, waiting for another attack. Soon enough, one Observer reported the enemy's movements, and they are heading straight forward. Marching very slowly, but with their shields raised and cavalry behind them. "Enemy forces spotted, and with air support!" The Observer reported over the radio; Wyverns are spotted flying in formation with the enemy's ground forces. Anti-Air Mobile Vehicles then drove for the defense perimeter in order to destroy the enemy's air units, it should be easy enough as their air assets are Wyverns.

But suddenly, in the middle of their march, their formation broke into two. Looks like they are going for a pincer attack, they know that our numbers are thin so they try to overpower us and attack from two different angles. SPG's has to change their positions and trajectory because of this move, making the enemy move closer than before, but the results are going to be the same. Enemy wyverns swooped down onto the defense perimeter seeing easy prey, but its riders do not consider the fact that the enemy has Anti-Air, and got shredded immediately. In a few seconds, their air support is completely obliterated, leaving the enemy dumbfounded and scared, but they kept marching on to their deaths.

SPG's fires, hitting the enemy's formation, killing tens from a single shell. The results are similar to the previous battle. Limbs and bodies scattered everywhere, the smell of blood and metal is in the air. Cleanup crews are deployed to get rid of the bodies. With their hazmat suits, they dig big holes to pile the bodies inside, it is not the time to make individual graves. The body count is massive, around 80.000 soldiers combined with the previous attack are dead, this will have a heavy blow to this world's militaries as their military ideas are from the Middle Ages.

40 minutes in, they are finishing up to clean up the bodies and fill in the hole of corpses back up with dirt. The smell is unbearable, as crows already started to feed on the corpses, good thing the clean-up crew finishes up quickly, if left any longer the flesh would have attracted more harmful bacteria and diseases. Finally, the land is clear again. Unfortunately, no enemy soldier survived, the ones that are still alive either ran away or already bled to death, meaning no new intel on the enemy we just fight.

The sun fell on the horizon as the last of the bodies are dragged into a hole and covered it back up with dirt, with time changes from day to night. Personnel change shifts and rations are given out at the defense perimeter. Combat engineers have spent the whole evening setting up lines of barbed wire around the FOB, this will slow down the enemy in which case they attempted a surprise attack during the night. But thermal and night vision cameras will still be able to pick up their signatures in the dark, identifying the enemy will not be a problem.

* * *

Long story short, Terry has gathered a lot of information from SCP-343. There are gods that control the land, but the way 343 described them and their powers, they are no more than Green-type Reality Benders. This is good news, but it does cause some problems. When the gods gathered enough energy, they might fiddle with Foundation operations on Falmart or change 682's behavior to be more aggressive, and even immune to our current sedative. We do know that SCP-682 is intelligence and sapient, meaning it can make deals with the gods of Falmart, the Foundation must prepare for anything at this point.

The gods have different roles, Death, Life, Music, Blacksmithing, The Underworld, The Forest… All too crazy to be true, but according to SCP-343, they're real. But he also informed Terry that the Foundation might be able to negotiate with them, when they want, or needed to, they will take over a person's body and talk directly to the mortals on Falmart. But Terry can't think of something a god or gods would want or need, wealth? No… Technology to their subjects? But 343 say that they don't want to give their subjects technology beyond the Medieval age, for reasons today's society already practiced, technology means knowledge, and knowledge can change their beliefs.

This entire subject has made Terry's mind explode, so he let the O5 take care of the thinking and move on to his next mission, transport some D-Class from the nearest prison. Sounds easy enough, and so, with several of his companions, he got into the armored car and drove to the prison where he needed to pick up the prisoner. A convoy of armored cars formed, passing several small towns in the middle of the American dessert on their way to the prison. His close female friend and work partner, Agent Jill, drove the armored car he's in.

They wore civilian clothes; Terry wore a bomber jacket with a T-Shirt underneath saying "I love Democracy" and blue jeans. Agent Jill wore a Leather Jacket with an American flag on its right shoulder, a plain black T-Shirt underneath and a black pair of jeans, both of them wearing black sunglasses. "You know, we look badass with these clothes on," Terry said to Jill, commenting on their civilian overalls.

Jill chuckled and gave Terry a smile. "Unless we get jumped by an anomaly, we'll be dead in seconds without our gear," Jill said back to Terry. "But yeah, we do look badass." The prison is now in view, following the road, they pulled up in front of the prison entrance and exited their vehicles. A group of odd-looking individuals is now walking to the guard booth. The security guard, of course, look confused when he is approached by Agent Jill. "We're here to pick up the package."

The security guard shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry, visitation's closed!" he said. Jill is disappointed, hoping to immediately go back with the new D-Class in tow. "Go back tomorrow." The guard continued. But his radio turned on, a voice talks through it.

"Lucas, who is that?" The voice asked the security guard.

Calling back through, Lucas the Security guard answered. "Don't know chief, a group of people riding black vans, looking' like 'bout to rob a bank or sum 'in "Lucas answered his superiors.

"Lucas let them in for Christ sake! Don't you read the report I gave you!? Let them in dumbass!" Lucas jolted back from the sudden change of tone from his superiors.

With a sigh and confused mind, Lucas opened the gate to the prison. "Go on in." The group of Foundation agents entered the prison, and they are greeted by their contact.

"Well, well, well. You guys finally came, come, these guys are eager to leave." He led the group into a room with 5 individuals seated on foldable chairs wearing regular prison orange jumpsuit. "Well, here they are. They aced the test you guys sent out, weird if you think about it… They finished a test; they go out of prison!" The group gave their contact the eye. "O-ok then, I'll leave you guys be." He then left the room leaving the group with the ex-prisoners.

Terry went straight to the point with the now new D-class personnel. "Let's go, you guys are going with us. Stay close, and don't try anything…" The 5 prisoners are then guided back to their convoy of vehicles and are transported back to Site 17 to work 1 month with the Foundation, and then set free with their criminal records cleared.

* * *

**Farewell, Dr. Farelian, you will not be the main protagonist anymore! I'll introduce our new protagonist to the story next chapter. Thank you all for your support and love for the story, and thanks to Nitpicker420 for the tech you told me, I'll include them into the story as I now know they are crucial for any operation the Foundation conducts with MTF units.**

**See you next time, and be safe! Don't go storming Area 51 now, alright?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lambda 3 Out!

**Falmart, 02:32 AM, Local ****Time.**

MTF operatives fire their SR-Ruger Assault rifles towards the flares that have been launched to mark the enemy's positions, tanks fire their gun, sending high-explosive rounds at the enemy position. The enemy has attempted to attack the base in the middle of the night, they managed not to alert the Camera operator and Movement Tracker operator until they are 500 meters away. Fortunately, the barbed wire has held their advance, keeping them at bay, now, it's like shooting fish in a barrel.

Screams yet again, but this time obscured by gunfire and tanks firing their gun.

**Back at Site 17**

They successfully drop off the D-Class Personnel back to Site 17 without complications, as per usual. For their successful mission, they are allowed to take a small break in the staff lounge inside the facility, a nice, Air Condition room after 2 hours inside a metal vehicle outside in the scorching sun. Terry entered the lounge and already feel relaxed, there's a lot of people inside the lounge having a break. Scientists to Tactical Response Officers.

He approached one of the many vending machines and bought a cold and refreshing drink when buying his drink, he is approached by someone else. "Hey, Terry… how's the trip?" it's Senior Researcher Ryan.

He picks up the can from the vending machine. "It's not a nice one." He opened the can and takes a sip. "Going out in a metal box in the middle of the Nevada Dessert, not great at all."

Ryan chuckles, he inserted a quarter into the vending machine and buys himself a drink. "You've heard of SCP-4902?" Ryan asked.

Terry, with a curious face, he answers. "Yeah, what about it?"

"There's a battle going on on the other side…" Ryan picks up a can of soda from the vending machine. "Are you not interested?"

"Nope!" Terry confidently said. "not now, not ever…" he drinks from the can, but he's been thinking, how can a god… be creating a portal that connects other dimensions… adding more species onto their world is obvious but nothing else? No tech, no wealth? What a weird motive.

"Anyway Terry." Ryan gave Terry documents. "New assignment, you need to ask SCP-343 more about SCP-4902 tonight."

**Much, Much Later. Falmart, 06:23 AM, Local Time**

The General waited until it's morning to send out a cleanup crew, a weird decision as the smell is unbearable. He stepped onto the battlefield, part of the cleanup crew. Second Lieutenant Richard Vulcan, a member of MTF Unit Lambda-3.

Behind his gas mask, he is disgusted by the sight. Bodies rotting, crows' caws and vultures feed on the dead bodies, it's horrible. "Hey, Richard! Check this out!" One of his squadmates calls for him from the distance. He jogs over to see what's up.

"What's up, Josh?" He asked his squadmate, Corporal Josh. He sees Josh holding a sword, the enemy's weapon, but it's curved and he can see some pattern carved into it. "Found anything interesting?"

Josh cleans the sword with a clean cloth, the pattern looks much clearer. "This sword is a scimitar from the 9th Century, this is a rare found" Josh explained.

"How about these patterns… Does a normal scimitar have these carved on their blades?" Richard asked.

Josh inspects the weapon further. "No, but I think it's an officer's weapon." Josh then looks down at the body where he found the sword in his hand, he's wearing a much more decorated green armor than the rest that's around.

"Hey, you two! These bodies aren't going to bury themselves, help me put them in that big hole." Sergeant Larry yelled at them, old and frail, but still has some fight in him.

Richard stands back up. "Yes sir…" he said unenthusiastically, knowing that he has a higher rank than him, he proceeds to help Larry carry 7 bodies into the hole, their metal armor makes them heavier and hard to carry. When he's about to move another body by himself, he decided to call Josh. "Hey, Josh! Get over here!"

Josh, being called by his commanding officer ran over. "Yes, sir, what do you need?"

Richard squats, and Josh does the same. "Do you ever see this flag before?" The soldier holds a small flag of a bird in a diamond white cloth surrounded by purple.

Josh quickly inspects the flag. "No… But what's this in his other hand." He saw something sticking out from the dead soldier's arm, he picks it up and gives it to Richard.

Richard sees its content, it's a letter. It reads. "Me, a soldier of the Kingdom of Elbe, have died in glorious battle, I wish my sacrifice was not in vain." Richard tilts his head; the letter mentions a kingdom. "Josh, do you know anything about… "The Kingdom of Elbe"?"

"I don't know about the kingdom part, but the Elbe is the name of a river in Northern Germany of which source is from the Czech Republic." Strange… Why would a kingdom in a different world mention a river in Germany, even make it into your Kingdom's name?" Maybe they have a connection with Germany, I don't know." Josh shrugged, then proceed to carry the body to the hole.

Richard removes his gas mask, it's very heavy to his head. "I should report this." He puts the letter into his chest pouch until from behind him… Someone yelled.

"WE GOT A SURVIVOR!" Finally! A survivor! Many MTF operatives would rush to the location, Richard did the same. Once he arrived, the survivor looked so young… 16 to 17 years old. "Medic! We need a medic!" A medic would arrive and start treating the survivor.

"His ribs are broken, bone fractures on his feet, and a broken arm from the looks of it." The medic would then carry the survivor to a medic truck and sent back to the FOB for treatment.

Richard sighs, he can't think how these men's families will react to hear that their husband and father died from a meaningless and bloody battle. "Richard, put on your gas mask you might contract a disease." One MTF suggested.

He then puts his gas mask back on, he makes his way back to the FOB to report his discovery.

* * *

**Site 17**

Terry is walking back to SCP-343's containment cell to ask more questions, he's enthusiastic to talk with God but have grown tired with the topic. All he hears all day is people talking about SCP-4902 and the supposed battle happening inside, he can only sigh.

He then knocks on the door… No answer, he knocks again… Still no answer. He swipes his keycard onto the keycard reader and goes in. But SCP-343 is nowhere to be found, not on his chair, not on his bed, not under the rug, nowhere.

Terry sighs. "he can't go that far; I'll just wait here." He sat down on the armchair and decided to read one of the books SCP-343 has in his collection, the book title is "The Human Mind and its Complexity." He opens the book and started to read it.

* * *

**Falmart, the God Realm**

Hardy watches as the battle comes to an end, another failure in destroying the foreign army. These people from across the gate possess powerful weapons and useful tools, a black stave that can bolt magic forward at a fast rate, big iron elephants that spit fire, flying metal Pegasus, there's no way the Empire will stand a chance against these people.

But she is happy… With the death of the Empire, another age will be born, her only concern is their technology. But what is their motive coming to Falmart? Wealth? Land? Slaves? She cannot think of anything these people would want.

All she can do is wonder, how these people will affect the land. But she then has this feeling of being watched, she stands up from her seat and looked around, scanning the area for someone. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

A figure with white clothes moves forward. "Hardy… You have grown…" Him… What is he doing here?

"You… What are you doing here and what do you want!?" Hardy asked in an angry tone.

God shook his head. "I'm disappointed to see my children have hated their father, their creator."

Hardy growls and takes a step back. "I am not your child!" She yelled.

God chuckles. "Oh… What great memory we share-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Hardy cuts him off.

God puts his head down, disappointed. "I order you to not interfere with the SCP Foundation in their attempt to catch the big Lizard that has come across your gate." He explained with a low voice.

Hardy gritted her teeth. "What's going to happen if I don't comply?" She challenged 343.

"Then you will perish…" God coldly says.

Hardy looked surprised. "Is it by your hands!?"

God shook his head once more and hold up his left arm. "The Foundation will… That is all, I see you next time my child." He would then poof into smoke.

* * *

Rimmy stands before his unit, Lambda-3. "Alright listen up! We will be conducting reconnaissance of the surrounding villages… well, more of asking questions rather than recon." Laughs came from the unit. "You all will be split up into teams, of course, I will be with Digby, Scarmu, Slorch, and Livesy. Our callsign will be Lambda 3-1 "Earth" remember that"

Rimmy continues to brief his unit and who is with who, Richard is Lambda 3-4 Jupiter. He's teamed up with Josh, Larry, Cassie, and Roomy. Out of everyone else, their nicknames are the most normal ones.

"That's everyone, link up with your team, get your gear and get your vehicle running hot, we're leaving in 2 hours" Rimmy dismissed everyone and they meet with their team, Richard is of course Team Leader as he is the highest rank out of them all. Josh will be the main translator, even though they already learned the language there might be a few miscommunications so Josh Is there to stop or prevent that.

Larry will be the radio operator; he will keep in touch with the rest of Lambda-3 and report anything of interest in their mission. He will also need to report anything that is of high importance.

Cassie is the team medic; she will, of course, treat anyone injured in the team or when local primitive populace requires necessary medical attention.

Roomy is the driver; he, of course, drove the vehicle the team is using.

They are gathered in the Lambda-3 Armory, other teams already grabbed their needed gear for the mission so it's empty. They wear their usual black uniforms, their ballistic Kevlar vest, helmets, face mask, detachable night vision goggles on the helmet. "What the fuck!? Roomy how the fuck did you do that?" The group turned around to see Roomy holding a rocket launcher with a flashlight.

"What the fuck? Did you just glue that on there?" Richard asked confused as of how he managed to attach a flashlight onto a rocket launcher.

Roomy chuckles. "If Commander Rimmy can do it I can too!" He said his excuse of why he attached a flashlight on a rocket launcher.

"Okay that's funny, put that in the back of the Humvee."

They finished gearing up after one hour and gathers on the gate waiting for the mission to start, their route will include them entering the jungle, judging from the distance and the current time of day they will arrive in the forest at night. "This is Saturn radio check with the rest of the unit, over," Larry asked over the radio.

The radio crackles to life and Rimmy answered. "This is Earth Actual we hear you loud and clear Saturn."

After a few minutes of waiting for their radio crackles to life again. "All teams this is Earth Actual, we will be starting the mission in 10 minutes. When you finished sweeping the villages in your route, we will rendezvous at the crossroad 20 kilometers North of the FOB" Rimmy explained over the radio.

"This is Saturn copy that Earth Actual we'll be leaving in 9 minutes"

"Well… What do you guys expect to find out here other than dragons?" Josh asked the team.

Cassie thinks. "Well… Considering what I've seen, an apocalyptic wasteland… But this is cool too." Cassie answered.

"I don't expect anything… I just thought it would be another boring world we have to secure…" Larry answered flatly.

They talked for 8 minutes until the radio comes back online. "Alright, all teams this is Earth Actual… The mission is a go!"

Everyone gets inside the Humvee and Roomy started the engines, they rolled out of the FOB hoping to find some answers about this world and where SCP-682 is.

* * *

The view is beautiful, low green grass, nice warm morning, no telephone poles blocking the way, or an anomaly trying to kill them. "This is a nice change of pace" Richard commented on the nice scenery outside.

"Yep… Last time we were deployed it was against SCP-4322, and Rimmy almost died." Josh replied.

"That's Commander Rimmy to you." Larry corrects Josh when he calls Commander Rimmy only by his name.

Josh chuckles. "Sorry boss…"

Cassie is watching over the Kant Counter, the Hume levels here is higher than average. "That's weird, the Hume levels are too high here… Could it be there's a reality bender nearby?" She asked for the rest of the team.

Richard looked back. "Let me see." Richard gets it from Cassie and reads the nearby Hume levels. "That is strange… but there's no one else here…" Richard smacks the Kant counter a few times but the levels stay the same. "I don't know, we'll have to check back later." Richard gave the counter back to Cassie.

They've been driving for a few minutes; their stop is a village called Coda Village. Gamma-4's reconnaissance recorded the villager's activities for a day, and sees nothing out of the ordinary, just people doing their jobs, children playing in the square, and women chatting. "This is Lambda-3-3 "Mars" we are encountering primitive resistance, all unit advise caution proceeding onwards, over.." One other team reported over the radio.

"Oh, shit- "The vehicle suddenly stopped, startling everyone.

Richard rubs his nose. "Roomy the fuck! Why did we stop!?" He furiously asked. The Corporal.

Roomy points at the side of the road. "Look… there's a body…"

Richard noticed it and exited the vehicle; he approached the body and inspect it. The body has been rotting for days, its skin is pale and bits of its skin and flesh is already rotted away, he would reached-over with his arm to feel the skin texture, but the body suddenly grabbed Richard's hand. Richard in response pulls away and shot his Ruger at the body three times on the head, the rest of the team goes out of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant! Are you ok?" Cassie asked looking for any injuries.

Richard gulped. "I'm fine Cassie… Shit…"

"What is that? A sort of zombie?" Josh asked himself out loud trying to identify what the thing was.

Richard stands back up. "Not just any type of zombie…"

**Administrator Office**

"Transport the Demi-Humans to the Wilson's Wildlife Solutions, according to the Boring Agreement they may handle Safe or Euclid Fauna based anomalies. We got our hands full to keep the Demi-Humans in our facilities, get MTF Beta-4 to handle the transportation of the Demi-Humans to the Clackamas County, and inform the WWS we got a shipment coming in." The Administrator talked over the phone with one of the O5-Council members.

The Wilson's Wildlife Solutions, a publicly funded wildlife service based in Clackamas county, Oregon, specifically in the town of Boring. The Foundation has acknowledged the WWS's existence since 1999, it took 9 years until the Ursus Maritimus Incident in 2008, that's where their existence is fully recognized and a relationship between the WWS and the SCP Foundation started.

"Besides, they'll know more than we do, they dedicated their work on studying Fauna so of course, they'll understand the Demi-Humans," The Administrator explained. The last few days, handling prisoners from SCP-4902 has been, straining. Complaints of Nobles, and soldiers being put together with the Demi-Humans, the facilities are getting crowded, and riots, but they don't do any significant damage.

"The rest of them? Execute the soldiers, we don't need them, as for the Nobles convert them into D-Class and spread them out, but if any of them shows any kind of misbehavior, execute them…"

* * *

"All callsigns this is Jupiter Actual be advised…" Richard says over the radio, calling other recon teams of Lambda-3. "We found an instance of SCP-049-2 on the side of the road, it is possible that SCP-049 has crossed over."

Immediately he gets more transmission from the other teams, phrases like "What the fuck how did he get here!?" to. "Come to the fuck on!" He knows that Lambda-3 is not professional when on radios so he let all of these slip by, the only one who sounds calm is Earth Actual, Commander Rimmy. "Understood… I will report back to MTF Command about your discovery, great work Jupiter Actual"

Josh squats down and inspects the instance. "You sure it's 049-2? This is a whole new world…" Josh asked Richard.

Richard puts down his radio. "No doubt about it, those warts and the cut mark from the chest down to the stomach. He's been busy, and probably on a killing spree…"

"What do we do with that?" Roomy refers to the dead body on the side of the road. "Do we just leave it there?"

Richard thinks for a second… And then he sighs. "Leave it there, can't bother bringing it inside the Humvee" He is right, they can't spare room in the Humvee for a dead body. "Other teams will come by in the future, alright… Let's get back on the road!" Richard enters the Humvee as well as the rest of his team.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for the short chapter, say hi to Richard. "Hi, Richard!" Good, now you all must have a lot of questions. "How did 049 get through? He's not seen entering the gate on previous chapters!" Questions like this will be answered in a few chapters, for now, sit back and relax.**


	5. Chapter 5: We All Fall Down

**Foundation Rehabilitation Facility**

A group of Foundation guards entered the courtyard of the facility where prisoners from SCP-4902 are kept, they spread out and shout at the regular soldiers to stand against the wall and pushed them around. Protests from the rounded-up soldiers are heard, yelling and snapping at the guards to stop touching them and pushing them around. The Nobles immediately try to stop the guards from harassing their soldiers, but it's not just harassment.

After the Nobles and regular soldiers are separated, a line of guards aimed at the soldiers standing against the wall, while the Nobles desperately trying to push through the blockade formed by other guards. They loaded their weapons and cocked their rifles. "Fire!" At the same time, 20 Rifles fires at the line of soldiers, blood splattered onto the wall and bodies start falling onto the prison grounds.

The Nobles watched in terror as their soldiers are executed right in front of them and are petrified, some started crying on the ground, some shook their heads, while others are paralyzed. Their eyes wide open and filled with that glassy look. "You monsters!" One cried out from the crowd of Nobles. "You will pay for this!"

Guards start to clean up the bodies of dead soldiers they just shot; they stack them into a neat pile on top of a large wooden plank. Forklifts then come to drop them outside the facility. While more groups of guards entered the courtyard and lead the Nobles outside to the scorching Nevada sun.

They are put into different Black Trucks heading for different directions, of course, they resisted, but the very few people trying to fight back simply get shot in the forehead and the rest stay silent in the trucks.

This process is also happening on all facilities that host SCP-4902 Soldiers and Nobles.

The guards came back to the courtyard and approached the group of horrified and scared Demi-Humans, but to the Demi-Humans surprise, they treated them nicely and lead them outside the facility without harming them at all. Then they are needed to board a helicopter. Many were scared as they never experienced flying before, especially inside a giant metal bird with two revolving metal blades.

But in the end, they gathered up the courage after being told they were being brought to a far nicer and more comfortable place and off from this scorching hot desert, they entered the Chinook helicopters and off they go to the Clackamas County to be taken care by the Wilson's Wildlife Solutions.

* * *

**General Marcus Office, Earth**

"No no, I understand… Yes, of course, O5-2, I will recall them back through the gate." He ended his call with O5-2, he has received orders to recall MTF Unit Beta-7 "Maz Hatters" back to Earth. With the discovery of SCP-049 now in Falmart, the Foundation's main objective now is to recontain both SCP-049 and SCP-682 from this continent. The recovery of the Uranium Capsules has been deemed unnecessary and obsolete.

Marcus smiles, instead of making him unhappy, this change of plans has made him quite happy. This can only mean one thing, more fighting, and action for him and the MTF units attached to the operation.

He's known for getting straight to the point and no long explanations, and sometimes skip over a whole plan and lead a full-frontal charge. He picked up his Foundation Tablet and connect to the main comms unit and contacted the FOB Director. "Hello, yeah Director, I want MTF Unit Beta-7 to be recalled… Yeah all of 'em, it's an order straight from the O5 Council…"

* * *

**Lambda 3-4 "Saturn"**

They entered their vehicle, leaving the instance of SCP-049-2 on the side of the road. "Alright, let's go!" Richard commanded, Roomy pressed his feet on the pedal and finally going to their intended destination, Coda Village.

"Remember, even though Gamma-4 said that these are just normal villagers, we need to keep our eyes open. Cover each other sixes, scan the perimeter for any enemies." Richard briefed his team, they nodded in response.

Roomy slows the Humvee down. "Look, we're approaching the gate of the village," Roomy said to the team.

Richard reaches for the radio and informs the other teams. "This is Jupiter Actual to all units, we are approaching our first target, over." He reported.

"Copy that Jupiter Actual, stay safe, over and out." MTF Command answered.

The pull up on the road next to the gate, looking from inside the Humvee, the village looks abandoned, with no one outside. No children playing around, men doing their jobs, and women drying clothes or talking with each other.

"Not like what the intel Gamma-4 gave us, ready your weapons." Richard opens his door. "We're going in."

Larry, Josh, and Cassie cock their Ruger and exited the Humvee, Roomy followed suit after turning off the engines. Opening the gates and enter the village, the atmosphere is strange… almost alien. "It's quiet… Too quiet…" Josh commented aiming his weapon at the doors of the houses.

They slowly walk to the center of the village, where there are a few benches for people to rest. Suddenly one of the doors creaked opened slowly startling the team and pointed their weapons, then a little girl peeked out. "Stand down, just a kid…" The team lowered their weapons.

"Josh you still have that chocolate bar you stole from the cafeteria...?" Richard asked Josh.

Josh seems distressed. "S-steal!? No! I would never steal something I- "

Richard cut him off. "Just give me the damn chocolate bar damn it! What is it Hershey's?" Josh pulled out an unwrapped chocolate bar from his chest pouch, still covered by the aluminum foil and gave it to Richard. Richard then offers the kid the chocolate bar. "Come out, we're not going to hurt you." Seeing the unusual and probably tasty treat offered to her, the girl ran forward and grabs the chocolate bar out of Richard's hands.

Its worried parents burst out of their home and scolded the little girl. "No, no, no it's fine, it's ok… We're not going to hurt you…" Richard said in the native tongue, he turned to Josh to see if he said that right, Josh nodded.

Hearing those words Richard said, the rest of the village goes out of their homes to meet these otherworldly strangers. The villagers whisper and murmurs as they inspect the people wearing black cloth and strange staffs, not to mention the device on their helmets that looks like 4 long eyes.

The village's men started gave Cassie the eye, as her body was slim and tall. Hearing the commotion, the Village Chief decided to walk out and speak with Lambda 3-4.

**Meanwhile, In a Small Insignificant Village, Alnus Provence**

A woman and her child hid behind a counter inside their home, terrified and trying to not make a sound. The door creaked open and a man stepped in. "Hmm… I can sense the pestilence… There's no need to hide… I'm here to help." The man said almost in a robotic voice, he is wearing a weird bird mask and black cloth.

The man proceeds to search the house for the woman and her child, the two trying to keep silent. A book fell from the bookshelf beside them, causing the woman and child to let out a small yelp. But it's loud enough to alert the strange man. "There you are…"

The woman stands up carrying her child in her arms, seeing the man fast-walking towards them. She threw everything on the counter to slow the man, but it's futile. "Stop resisting, I need to cure you." the man grabbed the woman by the neck and she fell over dead… The child, who is only around 4 years old look up at the man, the man then looked down on the child. "You are free from the pestilence little one, do not worry."

The man stepped outside. "There's a lot of work I need to do…" He walks outside singing and kneels down beside a body bringing out his tools and started working. "Ring-a-ring o' roses, a pocket full of posies, a-tishoo! A-tishoo! We all fall down…" He then cut open the man's gut with a scalpel.

**Back with Lambda 3-4**

After talking to the village chief and asking several questions, they have gathered some important information regarding the area. The next village they are about to visit is an Elf Village, to everyone's surprise, Gamma-4 did not detail that in the reports.

When asked about SCP-682, or to be put more simply giant lizard, they only mention of this "Flame Dragon" No information about SCP-682, again, this is unnatural. SCP-682 hate humans and will hunt them for fun and enjoyment, but yet, nothing. It just dashed for the mountains up North.

This Flame Dragon might share some similarities to SCP-682, let's just hope it doesn't have Super Regenerative Cells and sentient. They mounted the Humvee and drove for the Elf Village, the sun is setting down, so they have to be quick or they will have to camp somewhere inside the forest they are heading to.

"Well… That went well…" Josh commented on the interaction with Coda Village. "I expected us to get ambushed." He continued.

Richard turns his head. "But there's one bad news, this "Flame Dragon" They kept talking about when we asked them about SCP-682," Richard responded. "It's a bit worrying." He plays with his lighter as they are not allowed to smoke when out on duty.

Josh burrowed his eyebrows. He turned to Larry and asks "Yeah… What you think Larry?" He turned to Larry and asked.

"It is worrying; it can mean we have two SCP-682's we need to contain."

Richard reaches for the radio. "All callsigns this is Saturn Actual, we have made contact with our first village…" Richard paused. "And they mentioned something about a "Flame Dragon"? Supposedly similar to SCP-682… Over"

No answers, at this point the rest of the teams has gotten enough and decide to use the silent treatment when more bullshit comes out the radio. "Good talk, over and out." Richard finished and put back the radio.

"Huh… Looks like they already heard enough…" Cassie said, looking over the Kant Counter still detecting high levels of Hume. "Also… back in that village, the Kant Counter suddenly detected higher Hume levels, much higher than the one it detecting right now."

The team turned to Cassie. "Why didn't you say that earlier!" Richard exclaimed. "A reality bender might be fucking with us, what if that entire village is fucking fake!" Richard continues to yell at Cassie.

"Sorry sir, it just that you are too focused on asking the Village Chief questions. I can't find an opening to inform you about this." Cassie apologized with respect.

Richard sighs, very disappointed. "Fucking hell…"

**Lamda 3-1 "Earth"**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round." The team sings, most likely losing their sanity every second. They've been driving for hours and they still haven't reached their destination.

"By order of the galactic senate, you are under arrest…" Digby did an impression.

Scarmu answered by acting as Chancellor Palpatine. "Are you threatening me master Jedi?"

"Guys shut the fuck up!" Rimmy yelled to the back of the Humvee. He sniffs the air "Do you smell it? That smelly smell. The kind of smelly smell that smells...smelly." he pauses, his eyes going wide "...Heresy." Rimmy said. As soon as he finished saying that an arrow hit the windshield of the Humvee.

Livesy, the one driving stopped the Humvee in response. "HOSTILES 12 O' CLOCK!" They exited the vehicle and pointed their guns. A group of 6 guys is charging them with swords, one even has a bow and arrow.

"Lit up these bastards!" Rimmy ordered his team. The team opened fire at the group of bandits, killing them all in a matter of seconds. "Fucking hell, these guys came out of nowhere!" Rimmy exclaimed.

Livesy walks up to the windshield and take out the arrow, the arrow didn't penetrate but made a mark on the bulletproof glass. He tried wiping the mark off but it did nothing. "It hit the windshield hard, I can't wipe off the mark it made."

Rimmy moves closer at the bodies, Scarmu follows. "Just some bandits, not a real army," Rimmy said after inspecting the bandit's clothes. "At least they tried, that counts right?" Rimmy jokingly said at Scarmu and chuckled a bit.

"Well Commander, it's the thought that counts," Scarmu responded.

Digby walks over. "That Heresy line was perfectly timed as well, as soon as you finished, a goddamn arrow hit the windshield!" Everyone laughed.

"Ahhh… Beautiful, alright then. Let's get these bodies off the road then we're going back on track!"

**Lambda 3-4 "Saturn" **

The sun was already setting on the horizon and they are nearing the forest, the team kept silent along the way, not exchanging a single word to each other until the radio crackles to life. "All callsigns this is Earth Actual, we will be returning to the FOB tomorrow noon so finish up with your villages and get a good night sleep, Goodnight everyone!" Rimmy would then makes a kissing sound over the radio and chuckles.

Everyone shook their head inside the Humvee. "Jesus Christ, they think that this is a goddamn video game…" Lucas commented on commander Rimmy's behavior over the radio.

"That kind of behavior can make some people chuckle, I bet that some of the teams are laughing their asses off right now," Josh responded to Lucas's comment.

Roomy tried to hold his laughter, as the atmosphere is as dense as the center of a fucking black hole. "Yeah, that shit can improve some people's morale." Roomy tried talking to keep his mind from laughing.

Richard sighed. "It's getting dark, we camp for the night and interact with the village in the morning."

"Sir I have a problem with that plan," Cassie said.

Richard shrugs. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't we just enter the village now?"

Richard chuckled and turned to Cassie. "If aliens roll up to your goddamn neighborhood in the middle of the night in their sick spaceship would you like to talk to them?" Richard answered the question with another question.

"Umm… No?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Then you already know the answer." Richard turn back and face the road.

"What is that?" Roomy squinted his eyes and lean forward.

"What?" Richard would then take out his binoculars, only to see a plume of smoke rising over the hill. "Smoke? A big one that is."

Lucas shuffled over beside Richard. "A bandit raid?" Lucas asked, taking out his pair of binoculars and inspects the smoke.

"No, it's too big for a bandit raid…"

**Falmart FOB, War Room**

"Sir, we got reports from one of the drone operators tasked to watch the Northern mountains." An officer said to General Marcus and other Foundation Military officials.

Marcus crossed his hands. "Well, what did they found?"

The officer gave Marcus several images taken from the drone's camera, it's a scene after a battle. Bodies scattered everywhere and getting buried beneath the piling cold freezing snowstorm, blood tainted the beautiful white snow. "It's an aftermath of a battle, it seems that the primitive civilization has attempted to attack SCP-682 in its natural fortress in the Northern Mountains. Of course, their attempt results in utter failure." The officer explained.

Marcus looked over the images. "How long ago were these taken?" Marcus asked flipping over to another image.

"30 minutes ago." The Officer said, but he then continues. "But seeing from the bodies already covered in snow, we presume the battle was commenced 3 days ago."

Marcus sighed and gave the images to the other Military Officials. "Stupid bastards, tell me, boy, how many did we kill in Ginza?" He asks the Officer a question.

The Officer would answer confidently. "Seeing from the reports, over than 70.000 men are killed, and 2000 were imprisoned by us."

Marcus nodded. "Good, good, and how many bodies did we count in the previous two attacks?" Marcus asked another question.

"Over than 75.000 bodies sir, they are now rotting under the ground."

"That's well over 120.000 men. From what I learn from history class in Middle School, Medieval countries have a military of at least 100.000 men plus those siege things, and we just killed 120.000 of their men, that's 1/3 of their entire army, almost half even." Surprisingly, Marcus did his math right.

The Officer is taken aback by the General's calculations. "Y-yes sir, and I suppose you are going to ask how many died in the Northern Mountain ranges?" Marcus nodded in response. "Well, we don't have an estimate and most of the bodies are probably hidden under the snow." He pauses for a bit.

The Officer did a bit of mental math and speculated. "I say around 30.000 men sir." Marcus nodded. "But I must say, sir, the one we defeated before was not the same enemy we fought in Ginza. They're a coalition of different countries-"

Marcus cut him off. "That's not the point, the point is they lost half of their world's militaries." Marcus stands up from his seat. "Looks like we just fucked this world in the goddamn anus."

Officer chuckled. "This does bring some good news sir, this means Primitive Interference will be very low and very unlikely." He then takes a look at the clipboard he is bringing. "But sir, I must inform you, the O5 Council calls for the immediate capture of SCP-682 and SCP-049. We are given 2 months to get the job done."

Marcus takes off his sunglasses. "Why am I not the first one to be informed by this? I'm the leader of this operation…" Marcus asked, with anger in his eyes.

"W-well General Marcus, it might be that you are no agreeable type." The Officer proposed an explanation.

Marcus sighed deeply. "Whatever, tell them to fuck off. If they want 682 back so badly, we need to do it properly and it might take more than 2 months." Marcus just gave the O5 Council the middle finger.

The Officer steps back. "M-me? Sir?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you, who else? You're the one who got the orders then you need to tell them my response."

"V-very well General, I'll… be sure to tell them that." The Officer quickly leaves the room sweating.

"You better!" Marcus yelled at him.

**Lambda 3-4 "Saturn"**

The sun is gone and has sunk into the horizon and it's in the middle of the night, the team has gotten up the hill and is looking down on the burning forest. "Jesus… A forest fire this big?" Josh said while looking around.

Richard, looking at the forest using his binoculars said. "It's not a forest fire… take out your binoculars and look at 135." Josh and Cassie took out their binoculars and look at the direction Richard said, what they saw make their feet weak.

"A-a-another one!?" Josh stuttered as he said that. A giant red dragon, almost the size of SCP-682 is burning down the forest where the suspected Elf village is located.

Cassie quickly looks away. "… Fuck, there are people down there…" Cassie cursed.

Larry put down his binocular. "Guess that's the Flame Dragon the villagers mentioned, they're not lying alright…"

"Yeah, well this is another reason we can't get inside the forest right now, those fires are too hot, the thermals says they're around 147 degrees." Richard filled in. He puts down the binoculars. "Looks like we're staying here until the dragon goes away, I'm going to tell Rimmy and MTF Command about this…" He walked back to the Humvee.

* * *

**There goes another chapter! Now, I'm working on another story so the next chapter on this one might take a while. Also, the UNE Story, I'm going to ditch that again, having a story that focuses on an entire galaxy with politics, economics, nations, relations, blah blah blah I'm sure you all get it.**

**Thanks for the suggestions, I will try to implement them in later chapters but for now, I must leave, I have a Discord server to attend to, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Now, We Are the Hunted

In the early morning, they would drove down into the forest. The fires have died down because of the rain, but the smell of ash and smoke filled the air, the team decides to put on their gasmask. The heat from the fires still lingers, encapsulating the team. "Roomy, take us to the entrance of the village," Richard commanded Roomy; he turns back to everyone else. "There we will dismount and check for survivors." Richard goes back looking at the surrounding. Dead and burnt trees, dead grass, he can even see the corpse of a deer. "Jesus…"

They finally arrive at the entrance of the village; the gate is burnt down and rubble-filled the land. "Dismount!" Richard and the team exit the Humvee and move their way inside the village, pass the gate, through the city center. "Spread out, search for survivors" The team nodded and each of them walks to a different direction. Richard approached a building who was surprisingly still mostly intact, he steps inside, watching his every step. He turns on his helmet flashlight and looked around, in the corner, two charred and burnt corpses holding hands. "Fuck…"

Josh approached another building; it's been razed to the ground. He inspected the rubble and kept his ears open for any screaming for help, instead, he found a corpse crushed under the rubble stretching its arm out, searching for help but got burnt by the fire's dragon breath.

Cassie, as a combat medic has seen many forms of injuries, from small cuts to literal holes in an Operative's stomach, she has seen it all so the scene did not disturb her that much but she still feeling deep regret. She clapped her hands together. "May you all rest in peace" she prayed.

It's the same situation with Larry and Roomy, they found charred bodies under the rubble, but no screams of help. Richard sat on the side of the well in the town center, takes off his gas mask and took a sip from his canteen. He looked around, it's bad. "God…" Cassie approaches him. "Yes, Cassie?"

"I count 32 building foundations, timed with an approximate 5 people living in each house, that's 160 people…" She reported.

Richard sighs and took another sip from his canteen. "MTF Command ordered us to avoid the dragon if we would encounter it again… I can see why…" He looked around again. He accidentally pushed his canteen over the edge of the well but caught it. "Almost…" He said, relieved after catching his canteen. He looks back at Cassie "We should finish up, search for another 2 minutes and we'll head back to Koda Village and warn them about the dragon…"

Cassie leaves to search again, Richard stretches his legs, then he heard a small voice. He thought it might've been a fly but it gets louder, he looked around to see if any of his team members were calling him, but no, they were still searching. He realized something, he looked down at the well and turns on his flashlight, there, a woman was calling for him. "We got a survivor!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Site 19**

* * *

"Ravioli Ravioli do not lewd the robot Loli"

"Why am I friends with you Bright?" Clef asked the question.

Bright would start cackling, almost spilling the coffee he has in his hand. "Because I'm the only guy that liked your ugly face!" He would continue cackling.

The staff lounge was not too crowded at this time of day, the two of them are on break and decided to chat. Clef sighs. "Seen any good movies?" Clef asked.

Bright calmed down from the cackling answered. "No, all they play is that shit 90's movie," Bright answered.

In the middle of their 'conversation', a guard approached them. "Doctor Bright?" The guard asked for Bright.

Bright turned and look at the guard. "That's me, what you got for me?"

The guard gave Bright a piece of paper. "Transfer orders, you are being transferred to Site 19-B" The Guard explained.

The Bright read the paper, while Clef on the side drinking his coke. "Why?" Bright asked the guard.

"I don't know sir; they don't pay me enough to give a shit" The Guard answered.

"True…" Bright turn to Clef still reading the paper, Clef looked over at the document.

"So, transferred huh?"

Bright sighs. "Yep… man, they never let me have fun…"

Clef took a sip from his can of coke. "Probably because you blew up half the site the last time you have 'fun'"

Bright drinks the last of his coffee and threw the cup into the trash can. "Well… I better pack my bags then…" Bright sighs again. "The helicopter will arrive in the early morning."

Clef drank the last of his coke. "You better, the Site Director's not going to be happy after that little stunt."

* * *

**Back with Lambda 3-4**

* * *

Richard descends to the bottom of the well, using rappel gear the team brought, as he touched the wet bottom ground, making a small splash, the woman stepped back, scared. Richard inspected the woman, she's rather young, he doesn't see any injuries but he can see her visibly shivering, he concluded that she might have hypothermia. But then his eyes catch onto something interesting, her ears, they're pointy, like elves in fantasy, the village chief wasn't lying when he said this was an elf village.

Richard tucks his rifle away onto his back and approached the woman. "It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you…" He said in a reassuring tone, but it doesn't work, the girl kept on trembling and shivering, won't approach Richard a single bit.

It might be that his gear looks very alien to her, but he doesn't have time to take it all off, he needs to bring her up one way or another. He walks forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, she yelped and closed her eyes, Richard looks at her face, she looks like a 17-year-old.

Richard would pick her up by the legs and began carrying her, the girl still looked terrified. He talks through his radio. "I got her, bring us up" The Humvee tow began pulling Richard and the girl back out the well, his team helped the girl out first and Richard got out himself.

In the sky, two F-22 Raptor Fighter Jets flew by and patrol the skies, the airfield is now complete and they are finally conducting their first air patrol. This does startle the elf girl, seeing massive swords flying in the sky, freely and unchallenged. This air patrol also has another reason, to locate and possibly destroy this Flame Dragon.

After looking up at the Raptors, the elf girl looked around, she's shocked and immediately pass out onto Cassie's hands. "Lambda 3-4 this is Thunderbird 1 how's it looking down there…" One of the pilots of the F-22 asked the team.

"Thunderbird 1 this is Saturn Actual, the village is burnt to ash, we only found one survivor so far…" Richard answered the pilot's question.

"That's unfortunate, we'll keep the skies clear, over and out"

Richard sighed, taking out his canteen and sips from it. He walks over to Cassie who was treating the elf girl. "Cassie, how is she?" Richard asked still holding his canteen.

"I've stabilized her condition, she has mild hypothermia and most likely PTSD, after watching your entire village burn down to the ground, it will take a toll on you" Cassie explained with relief. "She won't be up for a few hours…" She returns to check the girl's condition.

Richard nods and goes to Larry who was still searching through the rubble, setting aside a plank of wood. "So… what's your reaction to elves being real?"

Larry shrugs as he continues to inspect the rubble. "I don't know… at this point, we have to expect everything…" He would step closer at the rubble and flash his flashlight through the cracks.

Richard sighs, no point staying here any longer, all the rubble has been checked and all of them contains dead and charred elf bodies. "Also, sir," Larry said to Richard. "There's no room in the Humvee for the elf girl, should we call the other teams?"

Richard just realized that as well. "Oh, uh yes. I'll contact the other teams to see if one of them can lend any help…" He walks back to the Humvee.

* * *

**23:11, USA.**

* * *

A white van drove down the street of a Suburban District, heading for a destination. Inside, 6 men in tactical Spec-Ops gear sat and waited while another is driving the vehicle. All wearing balaclava with skulls with different colors to conceal their identity. The one in purple turned to the team. "If anything pops off, we're gonna have a hard time telling the people it was a gas leak."

The one with red balaclava answers. "Depends on what happens, hey Powers what's the pool right now," He asked another operative named Powers, the one in pink.

"Save it, Coleman, you had your chance" The one in blue interjects.

"I wasn't talking to you O' Neal, Powers when's the bet will close?"

Powers turns to Coleman. "When you get out of the car, you gonna call it?" Powers answers.

"Depends on the pool."

Powers turns to the operative on his left. "Fletcher?" He calls the one in green.

Fletcher looks up at Powers. "250"

Coleman looked uncertain. "Given the intel… Cognitohazard" He looks at Fletcher. "That's my final answer."

"Done," Fletcher said.

"Ready up," The driver said to the group, they ready their weapons and the van stops in front of a house. The operatives made a line. "Payload Zero-One to Talk we've passed Vector moving into the target building over," Powers reported to Talk.

"Roger Zero-One, over"

The team moves up to the front door, three stacks up on the door while the other three stayed behind to watch the perimeter. Coleman took out a lockpick from one of his pouches and gets to work on the door as everyone kept an eye out.

Coleman unlocks the door and put away the lockpick and hold his rifle, the team put their GPNVGs down and Coleman opens the door slowly and quietly. Coleman looks around for a few seconds, trying to identify any hostiles and moves in as the rest of the team follows. They split up to secure the first floor, pats on shoulders to give directions and their weapons raised. They check every room, every corner, and every inch of the first floor to identify any suspects.

They would move into the basement, their weapons still raised. Securing the basement, Fletcher turns on a light in the basement, and the team pulls up their NV goggles. "Talk this Is Payload Zero-One, building secure, moving to SSE over." Powers look at Coleman and the one in purple, Lester. "Zero-Two and Three, on me. We'll handle the first floor."

The two nodded and they move upstairs as O' Neal and Fletcher check the basement. In the basement, there's an office. On the table, there's a single running laptop and on the side a file cabinet. O' Neal opens the file cabinet and turns on his flashlight, there's a lot of files stored in there. As for Fletcher, he opens up the laptop only to see a program running. "What the hell is this…?" Fletcher muttered seeing the program, he gets to work.

* * *

**Lambda 3-4**

* * *

Lambda 3-5 "Uranus" arrived with their Humvee and APC, their squad leader named Turbo approached Richard. "So, you boys need some help?" The female operative asked while looking around, her voice a little muffled by the gas mask she is wearing. "My Squad's APC can fit the Elf girl you found."

"Thanks, Turbo, Rimmy didn't give us a lot for the mission." Richard chuckled looking at his Squad's singular Humvee.

Turbo nodded. "Well, let's get moving." Turbo walked back to her squad, talking over her radio. "Earth Actual this is Uranus Actual we've rendezvous with Lambda 3-4 and will be making our way back to the FOB"

Richard walked back to his squad by the Humvee. "Lambda 3-5 will be bringing the Elf girl, transport her over." Cassie and Josh nodded and began to carry the Elf girl to the APC. "Roomy, start up the engine, we're leading the way." Roomy nodded and enters the driver seat. "Larry, man the .50 Cal. We don't want to get caught off guard." Larry nods and head inside the Humvee.

They waited for Josh and Cassie to come back, once they did, they entered their Humvee and drove back to Koda Village. On the way, the two F-22 Raptors did a pass through their area again. The way back is a silent one, but everyone kept their eyes out for any ambushes or that damned Flame Dragon.

Richard takes the radio. "Lambda 3-5 what's the Elf girl condition back there?" Richard asked Uranus the status of the elf girl, but he was met by this.

"Not good, the Kant counter is going crazy when it's near her. She might be a Green-type reality bender." Turbo answered with distress. "we have to drop her off, we can't bring someone like this back to the FOB"

Richard look at his team before answering. "Copy that, we'll drop her off in the village we'll be passing." Richard put the radio back to its holder and sighed. "Fucking hell…"

After an hour of driving they finally arrive at Koda Village, the Village chief welcomes them. "Welcome back travelers!" He glances at the two new vehicles. "And I see you brought more of your army."

Richard held up an arm. "We're not here to talk chief" Richard pulls out his phone and show a photo of the Flame Dragon. "Is this the flame dragon you mentioned yesterday?"

The chief squinted his eyes and lean closer to get a better look of the beast, his eyes widened after identifying what it is. His face turned pale and turned around to his villagers. He's talking too fast for Josh or anyone to translate, but with how the villagers react, they concluded that the chief is informing the rest of the village about the dragon.

The village chief turned back around and look up at Richard. "We thank you for warning us about this great threat… anything we can repay you with?" The villagers thanked them.

"You don't have to do anything, sir, although…" Richard gestured to the back of the APC. "About the Elf Village," Richard gestures the chief to follow him and walks to the back of the APC. Richard opens the back door and showed the Chief the unconscious Elf girl. "The village was burnt to ash by the dragon, she's the only survivor" Richard explained.

"Poor girl…" the chief said looking at the Elf.

Richard looks down at the village chief. "Will you be able to help her?"

The Chief shook his head. "No, both of our races are very different. Besides…" He looked back at his village, where villagers are running around panicked, carrying goods and stuff loading them onto their wagons and carriages. "We need to run away ourselves…"

Richard look at Turbo who was at the front seat of the APC and shook his head, Turbo sighed, disappointed. Richard look back down at the Village Chief. "Well, good luck…" Richard walked back to his Squad's Humvee with the chief nodding as he passed.

Richard enters the Humvee and leaned back on his seat. "Luck is not on our side today…" Richard mumbled.

The rest of the team know the situation as well, the entire interaction with the Village Chief is transmitted to everyone's radio. Josh takes off his helmet. "Fuck… So what do we do now?" Josh asked Richard.

Richard takes the Humvee radio and change frequencies to MTF Command. "Command… this is Saturn Actual… Koda Village doesn't want to accept the Elf Girl, what are our next orders? Over…" Richard said lazily and exhausted.

"How unfortunate, what is Koda Village reason to not accept the girl over?"

"The both of their races are very different, and they're evacuating the village to run away from the Flame Dragon, over"

An audible sigh can be heard from MTF Command. "Leave the elf girl and- Doctor Bright? What- hey! HEY-" A commotion can be heard from the other side like someone is fighting.

"Hello, MTF's!" Bright talks through the radio. "Did I heard something about Elf girls?" he asked curiously

Richard rolled his eyes before answering. "Yes, Doctor Bright… you heard that right…"

Bright gasped in excitement. "bring her back to the FOB now! H-hey! I'm talking here- Hey!" Looks like MTF Command has taken back control the station. "That's enough Doctor Bright! Return to your quarters!" MTF Command snapped at Bright as an annoyed grunt can be heard

Command cleared his throat. "Sorry about that…" There's a small, awkward pause. "New orders, you are to bring the Elf girl back to the FOB for examination and tests, over" Command continued.

This pretty much shocked everyone. "W-well, how about Koda Village sir?" Richard asked.

"Escort them until they reached their destination, that's all. Over and out"

Richard looked back at his team eyes wide open. "The fuck just happened…?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders

* * *

**Hello… Sorry for the long wait, got a lot on my hands for the past month. Anyway, hope you like that chapter. I've been very anxious and nervous in uploading this chapter, I always think that there's got to be more that I can do, but decided to upload it anyway so sorry if you think it's shit. Submit your review and thoughts on it, suggestions are as always open. Anyway, bye for another month.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hot and Heavy

**Surprise! I'm back, people! Sorry for leaving all of you hanging for more than six months now. Wow, that's careless of me. Anyway to those who are still passionate about this story, you're in luck because I'm gonna be continuing this!**

**Also, the Foundation doesn't use supernatural and advanced weapons and technology, not standard equipment. Several special ops MTF units such as Tau-5 and Alpha-9 and Alpha-1 do, but regular MTF units such as "Damn-Feds" and "Deep Feeders" Do not use advanced tech. So Spacemonkey777, no. It's actually the opposite and it's the GOC who uses bleeding-edge technology. Such as the Black-suits and White-suits, and their trusty Orange-suits which are literal giant mechs.**

**The Foundation operates among the shadows within other organizations, even the US Army, so they must use the same equipment as them to not arouse suspicion. And no it's not men in black suits walking around a military base asking people what they know.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hot and Heavy**

Crisp morning sun fell onto their skin, the air cool and soothing while the forest stirred to life. The rustling of bushes and leaves with the occasional sound of birds chirping. But they don't have the luxury to enjoy the relaxing scene and sounds, they have a village to evacuate and safe keep.

Lambda 3-4 and Lambda 3-5 hopped back out of their vehicles, getting their boots back dirty on the muddy ground road, and immediately got to work. The two squads help haul heavy cargo onto the back of wagons, and those that are loaded up are brought onto the road, creating a line of wheels and white cloth with the neighing of horses.

Forming a long caravan, the vehicles of the two squads are split up. The APC in the middle of the line, creating a strong defense in case anything tries to pierce the center. Lambda 3-4's Humvee will be leading the pack by staying at the very front of the convoy while Lambda 3-5's Humvee stays at the back.

The once quiet and peaceful village is now riled up with shouts and the tapping of boots and shoes on wet ground, but this evacuation doesn't only affect the village, but also those living outside of it.

In a quiet cabin inside the depths of the thick forest lived two people, a retired grand wizard and his pupil, a mere sorceress, Lelei la Lalena, and Master Kato. Lelei is obligated to help the grandmaster sorcerer Kato in any matter, in exchange for learning and delving deeper into magic.

And so they lived in the same house together near Koda village. The retired master had enough with the rowdy and busy life in Rondel, the city of magic, and the eternal bickering of other retired masters. So he seeks out peace outside of Rondel and decides to settle down here, within the forest near Koda village. It's also a suitable place to practice magic with the high presence of fairies and the ancient trees pulsing with magic.

That's when he met Lelei, a relatively young girl that is eager and very invested in magic, and wanted to learn and improve upon it. He saw great potential within the girl, so he took the girl in as his pupil.

"Lelei! Help me with these books!" The master sorcerer called out to his pupil for help as he was carrying a high tower of books in all colors and sizes, nearly tipping over and falling onto the muddy wet ground.

Lelei, the beautiful blue-haired mage glanced over at her struggling teacher and set aside her work on the cart to focus on the old man. "Master, we cannot fit any more books into the wagon. If we do it will break our axle" The mage politely informed Kato.

Kato insisted and walked over to the back of the cart, placing the stack of books onto solid wood and breathed out a sigh of relief as the man stretched his back. "Oh Lelei, we are sorcerers, we don't need axles and mechanisms," Kato said with a sly grin and took his stave from the back of the cart, holding it up confidently. "We are sorcerers!"

The little girl looked unimpressed by Kato's behavior, disappointed moreover. "Magic should not be used for selfish and petty reasons, master, you stated it yourself." The girl coldly replied to Kato's statement, quoting Kato's words from the past.

"Ah well.." The retired master clutched onto his stave tightly. "If you phrase it like that then I suppose you are right" Walking to the front of the cart, they both take a seat and Lelei holds the leash that controls the donkey that will be pulling the filled cart. Books, food, and items of magic filled the cart they rode on, taking up every inch of space possible and even more so stacking them up higher to fit more.

When Lelei struck the donkey with the leash to move, the donkey attempted it but cannot move at the end of it. "We are not moving" Kato stated the obvious in an unimpressed and salty tone.

Lelei glanced over to the master of magic again, with her usual neutral expression. "I've already informed you of the problem if we add more weight to the car,t master." She raises her stave into the air and it glows a faint blue hue, then the hue surrounds the cart lifting it up into the air, hovering just above the ground. Kato sat there embarrassed and apologized for the trouble.

A column of wagons stretched on for miles, packed to the brim with items and furniture the villagers wanted to bring with them, but it will only cause harm and inconvenience more than good.

After ensuring that everyone is ready and prepared, the column starts moving lead by Lambda 3-4's humvee at the front. Larry is manning the .50 cal, keeping an eye out for any hostiles and ambushes as the sun rises higher on the clear blue sky.

Roomy let out a disappointed and impatient sigh as he looked on to the horizon, letting the car move by itself without even stepping on the gas pedal. "This is going to take all day.." He muttered, glancing over to his commanding officer on the passenger seat beside him. "Where are we heading to again sir?"

Richard faced the bored and impatient driver, turning over from admiring the forests. "A city called Italica. Yeah, I know, naming a city after typography." Richard sighed and shook his head, chuckling to himself. "The chief said it's a safe place for them, so… yeah." He finished, shrugging indifferently. "Orders from command as well, so shut your whiny mouth Roomy"

Roomy groaned while rolling his eyes. "This sucks!" Roomy complains, over the speed they're at and the city where they're heading to. "We haven't had a good night's sleep to Lieutenant" Then Roomy suddenly gets a kick on the back of the head. "OW!"

A voice speaks from behind Roomy "Shut your whining! Orders are orders unless you want to mop the mess hall and the barracks by yourself!" Larry ordered Roomy to shut the fuck up or face the consequences that come with not shutting the fuck up.

Sighing and shaking it off his shoulders, Roomy focused back to driving, although there's not much to focus on except for the empty road.

The humvee radio crackles to life, with Cassie's voice on the line. Picking the call up Richard speaks. "Go ahead, Cassie"

"Sir, stop the caravan. A wagon broke down in the middle of the column." She reported and requested the convoy to stop. With a glance over to Roomy, the humvee stopped and the wagons in the back stopped as well.

Stepping out of the humvee, Richard made his way down the convoy of wagons and carts until he arrived at the broken one. Unfortunately, the horse pulling it has run amok in a fit of panic and kicked a little girl on the chest who's now on the ground, breathing heavily and in critical condition.

Three other operatives are already on the scene, one tried to regain control of the horse and calm it down, while another and Cassie stayed back, awaiting the horse to be calmed while aiming their weapons at it.

The villagers and the girl's parents stayed back behind the strange people in black, scared and surprised by what had happened. Flailing and pulling about, the horse continues to cause a ruckus as the operative has hold of its leash and is attempting to suppress it.

Something ran past Cassie in the corner of her eye, and when she glanced at it she found a girl with light-blue hair had run over and was kneeling down next to the hurt girl. "No, wait! It's dangerous!" She yelled out, rushing over to pull the blue-haired girl away as quickly as she could.

But things took a turn when the operative handling the horse fell back onto the ground, and the horse neighs, moving up to its hind legs, the signs of it highly distressed. As it rose up onto its hind legs, the crushing force of a horse's hooves is about to be hammered down at the two girls, a force that can fracture and break bones can even result in death.

Taking a glance, the girl looked at the horse, and as if life flashes through her she froze in shock. But in a flash, a quick burst of three loud bangs echoed across the road and the forest and the horse fell dead onto the dirt.

Richard gave Turbo's men a thumbs up for their quick action, and Cassie rushed to the injured girl and knelt beside her. Silence has beveled the convoy as the strangers fired their magical staves for the first time, and the sound it creates is terrifying and brought quick death. But the silence is broken by a rapid beeping sound, coming from Cassie's vest pouch.

Cassie, getting a little annoyed by this device that's beeping, which she knows to be the Kant counter pulled it out of her pouch, it must be broken. Checking the levels, she tilted her head, and the girl beside her leaned closer to take a look as well. Cassie glanced at the girl and swore that the levels rose up a few decimals from before.

She realized something she should've realized much quicker, a reality bender! Quickly she stood back up and pulled out her sidearm, knowing how dangerous reality benders are from experience. "Reality bender!" She called out, and the operatives around her immediately react and slap on their Veritas to check, a blue-type.

* * *

Lelei is shocked, taking a step back and standing up, but keeping her body and head low. When the other-worldly medic yelled, Lelei was surprised. She is soon surrounded by the faceless men in black with their staves slightly raised. This caused yet another ruckus as the villagers around yelped and stood back, shocked as well.

The atmosphere is tense, uncertain, and scary. The men-in-black took glances on their strange instruments, while still keeping an eye on Lelei. That's when she hears the calls of her master, Kato. "Lelei!" He approached them, running over but then immediately stopped by another of the men-in-black and receives the same treatment as her. "What the-" Kato cursed as his approach is abruptly stopped.

Talking in their language, two more men arrived at the scene, one appears to be their leader and another only a simple soldier. The two approached Lelei as Kato watched in worry, worried for his pupil and the rest of this caravan. "What is your name?" It surprised Lelei when one of the two approaching soldiers asked her a question in the same tongue.

"Lelei la Lelena, a student of magic and master Kato's student." The two converse with one another, perhaps about what she told them. Either way, they looked rather unhappy with their body language and something tells Lelei that her simple life of magic will be changed forever.

* * *

**And that's it. After a long hiatus that's what I came up for, hopefully, next time I can bring in more onto the table. I also apologize that this is much much shorter than my previous ones, it's just a sort of filler. Anyway, thank you, everyone! Take care and stay at home!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of A New Era

Looks like there's a lot of people misinterpreting my intentions in this chapter, I am not saying the MTFs are not familiar with magic, it is just that they and the Foundation are interested in this world's magic. Each reality has different physics and laws of nature so they are interested in how this one works, whether the magic the mages in Rondel uses are commonplace or is it really just an anomaly all together. 

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
**

**Start of a New Era**

Immediately, they are forced and pulled aside from the convoy, the two mages look up to the sight of three ominous faceless men, casting a dark silhouette over them. Kato doesn't like the treatment and situation he's going through based on the grimace on his face, but he knew not to do anything out of the line just yet. Lelei stared indifferently, her face cold with no emotion, and focused on the three men trying to find what is the problem that needs such harsh treatment.

The three looked at each other, speaking in a language they can hardly understand but a sort of Latin-greek by some of the words spoken like "Magic". Either way, they understand each other and need to do what the men say because maybe if they don't, it would be the end of their magic career.

The three men looked back at the two magic users, one speaks clearly in their language. "Explain who you are" The voice sounded deep and may be forced to be intimidating, either way, it did not scare the two experienced mages as Kato stood up to answer the question that has been asked of them, it's also surprising to see how they do not know about Master Kato or sorcerers at all.

Clearing his throat and grooming his long flowing white beard, Kato took a step forward to get closer so they all can listen to him clearly, his old age has taken away his ability to speak loudly, sadly. But as he took the step the three men took a step back in response, and handled the black staves they seem so fond of. Lelei concludes that they are the otherworld's main weapons, and she remembers the power one of these staves holds, able to take down a fully-grown adult horse in several bangs of light and fire. It could not be magic because if they are powered by magic, then Lelei or Kato can sense it and perhaps control them as well.

Kato grunted from seeing the otherworlder's reactions, shaking his old and wrinkled head before staying in place. "My name is Kato El Altestan" Then he gestured to his Pupil, Lelei. "And this is my student, Lelei la Lelena" Then he finished answering the question, perhaps that was enough to release some tension, but that doesn't appear to be the case.

The three of them looked at one another once more, conversing between themselves as one leaves this interrogation scene, and the two that are still here looked back at the mages. "What do you teach Sir Kato?" One of them asked again, as another pulled out some sort of device that lets out low but rapid beeping. This group is one of the strangest and weirdest they have ever met and spoken to, this is far from any beastmen or sages they have come across.

Lelei stepped up, taking the place of her teacher as Kato yelped from her sudden move, the girl loves to do sudden things. "We study and practice magic" She answered with a firm tone, hopefully sending the message to these otherworlders that the two do not like being pushed around and asked questions on the side of the road. She remembers that she had left her stave in their wagon, so if they are asked for proof she couldn't show them her full potential, but hopefully, a simple spell is enough if it comes to that.

The two men seemed to understand from Lelei's tone and attitude that being harsh won't bring them anywhere, instead, it could injure one of them. They gestured for the mages over. "Follow" One of them ordered.

Walking back onto the road, the situation appears to be under control. The otherworldly doctor is speaking to the girl's parents, saying she will be alright and need a couple of days resting.

They followed the two men, walking down the road towards the front of the convoy, and as Lelei glanced to the left they saw a group of rowdy but excited children running to the front of the convoy. Not much, just three to four children. Maybe the otherworlders saw how unstable the wagons are, and to prevent further injuries, especially to children they allowed them to ride on their vehicles, Lelei could only analyze and piece together events for the conclusion.

Continuing to follow the two men, they arrived at the front of the convoy and were met with yet another strange sight, a horseless carriage that let out a low rumble as it lightly shook, and nearly invisible smoke coming out from a tube on the back of the vehicle. They are told to stay as the two otherworlders disappear around the front of it, Kato looks back at Lelei. "What do these otherworlders want!?" The master asked his pupil, knowing that she's the brighter one and might have pieced it all together.

Lelei looked back at Kato and answered. "Perhaps they detected something within us, remember the beeping device?" Kato wondered, looking up at the sky stroking his beard before remembering with an audible 'Oh!' "That might be the reason, perhaps our magic is a threat to them."

"What do we do Lieutenant? We have three reality bends on our hands!" Josh complained to his CO outside of the passenger seat with Larry standing beside him, confirming all the young corporal is saying with simple nods and shrugs, the old man decided to let the young Corporal have a little fun.

Richard sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking down the road. "Well it's better than actual scips, but… yeah, I have no idea what to do as well" He looked to the back of the humvee, several children hopping on and an elderly woman as well. Richard pulls down his mask to give them a friendly smile and a nod, before pulling them back up and talking back to Josh. "But I bet Bright's gonna love them, and I mean not in _that_ way" He clarified.

Josh held in his laugh, Larry karate chopped the young Corporal's head as punishment for laughing at such a dumb joke. Josh let out a sarcastic, 'owiee' because of the chop, it doesn't hurt but a little bit of joking around doesn't hurt their sanity right?

He opens the door and steps out onto the dirt once again. "Bring them over to me, I'll have a talk with them" Josh saluted and took the order to heart, grinning from side to side like a madman before walking back around the back of the humvee to the two mages. Josh is quite flabbergasted when he hears the word 'sorcerers', looks like his suspicions were true. It does wake his inner child being very excited to learn about actual magic, but he needs to hold the urge of coming out of the closet and asking the mages a million questions.

Thinking about it, it is a rare opportunity. Most of the scips and reality benders he met are either trying to kill him or not wanting to spill the beans, and plenty doesn't even know how or why their powers and bodies are like that or how it came into being. But now? With actual two mages that are probably willing to share their knowledge, he wants to know how _everything_ works, maybe he'll even be a mage himself and cast a no-horny spell on Bright, but that dream might be impossible to achieve.

Giggling to himself as he walked back to the mages, he cleared his throat as deep as he could, trying to act professionally and somewhat intimidating while gesturing for them to walk to the front of the Humvee. "Our leader wants to speak with you, come," He says with a wave, gesturing to the two sorcerers to follow and they began walking back to the front of the Humvee.

Josh introduced Lelei and Kato to Richard as he turned around to face them, Richard waved Josh off to go do something else. "Go help Cassie, Josh." Josh nodded and walked off, Richard then looked at Larry. "You too Sarge." And he walked past the three people to help with other things in the convoy. Richard is finally in front of the two presumed sorcerers, face-to-face beside the Humvee. Taking the red translation book from his pouch, he opens it just as a backup in case he forgets words or wants to check whether what he just said is right or not. He clears his throat and begins to speak. "My name is First Lieutenant Richard Vulcan, the leader of the group of men and women you foresaw, tell me and explain what you do" Richard spoke slowly and steadily, not wanting to go too fast and mess up a word.

Kato spoke first, not wanting his pupil to take all of his glory while he fixed his pointy wizard hat. "We practice and learn magic, Lieutenant sir, we harness the power of nature's elements and bend it to our will"

* * *

**Lambda 3-8 - Isolated Village**

Two of the squad's humvees have driven down the dirt road for over an hour, on their way to a village that has been marked for recon and intel gathering by Gamma. Silence is mostly the noise they hear, trekking in between hills east of the FOB is a vulnerable position to be in as a group could ambush them from above but so far they have not received any hostile contact. One decides to lighten up the mood by whistling the melody of a song, familiarly 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home' as some remember the song and starts bobbing their head left and right, some contributed to the melody and start whistling as well. This is only happening in one of the humvees though, while the other is as silent as an abandoned house with the occasional whispering.

After climbing up one of the hills, they are in sight of the village and from a first glance it appears to be a normal village, and they keep advancing. Checking their weapons and equipment, they prepare themselves to see if there will be an ambush or not. Driving up to the entrance, the drivers and Commanding Officer of the recon group takes a look at the village outside the gate, it wasn't a nice and calming village in the countryside, it isn't an authentic medieval village, it's a graveyard with corpses scattered everywhere on the grass, children, women, men.

And when their eyes widened in a bit of shock, that's when the smell hit them hard like a truck. Some gagged and some coughed, others recoiled back and very few nearly threw up their breakfast, it was a massacre. Steeling their minds and body while putting on gas masks, they exit their vehicles and lightly push open the slightly ajar gate as it creaks loudly. Gripping tightly onto their weapons, safety's off, they entered the courtyard of the village, and the group spread out in search of survivors. Now that they are near and having a closer look at the bodies, they find out about the source of the smell, the bodies, they have been rotting for days.

A door to one of the houses suddenly opens with a long, wailing creak. Even with the door wide open, the inside of the house is pitch black, and the group aimed their weapons at the doorway, slowly stepping closer. "Ah, finally" That voice, that echoing, dreaded voice. "I was starting to wonder when all of you will come" A foot, steps out of the house. A long black heavy robe and a beak move into the sunlight and the figure reveals itself. "The doctor is here, and he is ready to operate"

* * *

Just by glancing out the window his eyes immediately get flash banged. Flincing and looking away with his arm covering his eyes from the hurtful rays, and fanning himself by pulling on the collar of his under-uniform sweating his ass off from the scorching heat. They did not expect to go through an arid desert to get to this city the villagers will be taking refuge in, not only the raging hot sun, the burning air, and the red sand, there's also no signs of living life out here, just several tumbleweeds and cactus that thrives in this environment. Larry is even sweating profusely, and he has been to Afghanistan before but he described this heat as even hotter than an A-10 Warthog's Vulcan cannon after a strafing run.

For the mages, they appeared to not be of any real threat for now. The Kant counters assign them as level-blue reality benders and that's quite reassuring, and command ordered the two teams to leave them be for now but keep a close eye on them. The day has been stressful and exhausting, pushing carts out of mud puddles, fixing broken axels, and help the villagers have been a tiring task, not to mention they have not slept so the condition of Lambda 3-4 doesn't look so good on the morale side.

Already, they miss the lush green plains and the dense dark forests they have been in before, at least there they were not sweating their asses off. Good news is the elf girl is conscious and in great condition, Lambda 3-5 gave her water and checked her vitals once again, overall she's in good shape and is no longer suffering from hypothermia and fever but still pretty shook up by what happened, she woke up in cold sweat and distressed, so Lambda 3-5 gives her some room to breathe and calm down.

Roomy stayed quiet, not wanting to get berated or kicked at the back of the head by his superiors and just drove the humvee, foot not even touching the pedal and leaning forward against the wheel with a somber look on his face. Richard is walking alongside the humvee, just looking off at the miles upon miles of red sand with the sun slowly lowering down to the horizon. Josh volunteered to watch the two mages and is now walking alongside with their wagon, full of books and things he doesn't understand.

The radio in all the radios crackles to life, and one of the most demoralizing news came through. "All units this is Lambda 3-8, we've been engaged with SCP-049 but don't have the necessary means to suppress it, we are in full retreat back to the FOB. Command has been informed as well, the fucker's building an army!" The frantic voice of their Commanding officer came through, and Rimmy spoke afterward.

"Roger that Lambda 3-8 retreat back to base and regroup, can you give us more info over."

"Full village dead, one operative KIA"

Roomy had grabbed Richard's attention and the two of them had listened to the entire report, all they could react to was a collective sigh. Richard got out of the vehicle after reassuring the villagers in the back of the humvee that nothing was wrong and not to mind the talking black box inside the vehicle. Richard takes hold of the walky-talky he has on him. "Larry, Cassie, Josh, drop what you're doing and get back to the front" This is looking grim and he needed the entire team to be together and briefed.

After everyone is gathered on the side of the road right under the scorching sun aside from Roomy, the team is then briefed on what went through the radio. "049 is confirmed here and is building an army of 049-2s. Lambda 3-8 engaged with them and sadly, an entire village dead and an operative KIA." Josh cursed under his breath, things couldn't go more into the shitter. Larry nods indifferently while Cassie lets out a sigh pushing her hair aside and behind her ear.

Cassie speaks up. "So what do we do now sir? Tuck our tails between our legs and run?" Cassie replied to the grim news and thought of the worse.

"Like hell we would" Larry firmly asserted his response to Cassie's suggestion of the Foundation being a coward. "I've been with the Foundation for almost a decade and sure as hell won't give those monsters an entire world to themselves." He gestured at the lines of wagons moving past them while having this conversation. "These people may not be related to Earth, but they're still people, and if we don't protect them we'll be abandoning one of our motives, Protecting innocent people"

Richard chuckled and nodded his head to Larry's firing and pious speech. "The old man is right, you two might be new to the Foundation" He mentioned Josh and Cassie. "But we both know better, we've done some questionable and awful shit in the past, this might be the chance to redeem our humanity back and help people without torturing or killing senselessly." Richard faced Larry and held up his hand for a high-five, and Larry returned the gesture by high-fiving him. "Let's get back to work, people" And just when the group starts to disperse, John called Richard.

"Uhhh…. Sir" Josh called Richard and Richard turned around to face Josh. "We might have a bigger problem…" Josh then pointed over at the horizon, Richard squinted his eyes and walked to Josh's side. That's when he sees it, a large silhouette, a beast with massive wings and a long neck flying straight their way, the flame dragon.

Everyone practically cursed under their breath, the team immediately moving back to the Humvee while Richard ran to the back while fiddling with his radio, calling Turbo the leader of Lambda 3-5. "Turbo! Turbo come in! We got a huge problem! that huge flame dragon I told you about it's coming this way!" Richard screamed into the radio while rushing past confused villagers, bumping, and sometimes pushing them over. He changed the frequency to Lambda 3-4's. "All of you get the civilians in the humvee out now! We're heading into battle so pull up your goddamn underwear!"

The villagers started to understand what was going on, and just as quickly start descending into chaos and panic. Turbo ordered the APC with its autocannon to move into position behind Lambda 3-4's Humvee as they are positioned just off the road, while the last squad in the last humvee tries to coordinate the panicking villagers and guide them into a safe place.

With an entire desert as their battlefield, this should be easy. The team hopped back on the Humvee, Josh manning the .50 cal up top with autocannon support on its way. Richard cocks his gun and nudges Roomy. "Get us up close and personal with that big bitch" Richard looked back at Cassie and Larry. "You two help Josh suppressing the thing, I'm gonna call for air support" Then he fixed himself in the seat, starting to operate the long-range radio that's inside the Humvee.

"Pedal to the metal Roomy! Let's kill this 682 wannabe!" Josh screamed excitedly and Roomy smirked, stepping on the gas fully and gaining speed as a trail of dust, sand, and smoke treks behind the vehicle. Cassie and Larry leaned out of the windows and aimed at the encroaching beast.

The humvee bumped up and down making aiming a difficult job than it already is, and Larry growls audibly to express his frustration. "Drive right you yank!" He yelled at Roomy which sent back with a thrilling laugh. Both Josh and Roomy seem to be having fun and have adrenaline pumping in their blood already made obvious by their nearly autistic yelling and screaming.

Josh is a bit trigger happy at the moment so he fired early at the towering beast. "Right! Don't get near its feet!" Josh yelled again at Roomy and moments later the Humvee makes a sharp right turn which disoriented pretty much everyone in the vehicle. Grunts and growls later from Larry and Cassie, they opened fire with their rifles. 5.56 and .50 Cal rounds raining down at the beast who's now disturbed and looked down at the speeding car and opened its maul.

What greeted Lambda 3-4 was hell itself as they stared down the dragon's mouth as it's charging up a fiery death for the unit. They kept firing and continue to catch the dragon's attention but looks like the bullets barely do any damage, only the .50 Cal could dent its crimson red scales. Turning around and start driving back towards the road the beast has charged up its fire breath. "Do something or we're toast! Literally!" Josh screamed yet again at Roomy and when they think it's over for them, the sound of the autocannon of the APC booms across the landscape, and its rounds hit the dragon straight in the face, and it seems to be working on doing some damage!

The beast let out a mighty roar of pain as it turned and shields itself with its wings to protect it from the autocannon fire, but the wings do not fare better as the stretchy membrane of the wings gets completely penetrated by the autocannon rounds, creating holes in the mighty wings and angers the dragon even further, Josh and Roomy cheered but then silenced by Cassie by scolding them. Richard turned to the rest of his unit. "Air support's 30 klicks out, we're on our own for now boys" He turned and looked at Cassie. "And girls"

Josh leans down and looked at Richard through the hatch, in the background the huge beast is getting pounded by the autocannon as it took off into the sky. "Hey! Didn't we bring that RPG? With the flashlight glued onto it?" The unit turned and stared at Josh for a few seconds, they all completely forgot about that.

"Huh… well looks like your goofiness brought us some good!" Richard turned and on his way slapped Roomy on the arm. "Slow down, let's get that RPG" Slowing the Humvee down quite a lot so that no one bumps their heads, Larry reached onto the back compartment of the Humvee and slowly brought out the RPG to the front. The best the Foundation brought across the gate, they didn't expect to be fighting huge things that can fly with impenetrable scales and armors, a Javelin would be very useful right about now.

Larry passed it over to the adrenaline-run Josh that's eager to take hold of the RPG, resting it atop one of his shoulders. "Move us back around, keep it steady too" Richard ordered Roomy, and the Humvee turned around once again and towards the flame dragon. The APC had to back off as it's slowly running out of ammunition and that the dragon had been trying to stomp the vehicle into a pancake, nearly doing so several times. Larry, with a massive grin and the face of a maniac, aimed the RPG towards the flame dragon and pressed the trigger.

First the backblast, then the roaring sound of the rocket as it flew through the air and make its way towards the beast. In a panic, the flame dragon tried to fly away from the rocket that's barreling through the air straight to its chest, instead, it hits the beast's left shoulder. The ensuing explosion was massive, and the air around them was replaced by the ear-piercing roaring of pain from the Flame Dragon. Seconds later it's left arm fell off and dropped with a huge thud on the ground. The beast promptly fell back onto the Earth due to the blast but shortly after attempted to take off again using it's battered wings, flapping them frantically. That's when two F-22s of the Thunderbolt Air Squadron arrived and commits a bombing run on the beast. Three Hellfire missiles were all that it took to take down the beast and it crashed down onto the ground throwing up dust and dirt onto the air. The recon teams cheered, the villagers stood in shock with their mouth agape.

This is the start of a new era.


End file.
